La Perla de Zafiro
by CheiNiAkira
Summary: Todos los derechos reservados para la escritora original (Escritora Original:GreyLiliy)(Traducción:CheiNiAkira)
1. Capitulo 1

Garnet subió las escaleras del Galaxy Warp y miró el mar de almohadillas warp rotas.El aire se sentía pesado a su alrededor, como si hubiera sido perturbado por algo de otro mundo.Las Almohadillas Warp permanecieron desactivadas y rotas, y no hicieron nada para explicar la enorme liberación de energía que los sensores habían captado en el área mientras trabajaban en el taladro.

Miró alrededor del área, su guardia arriba mientras patrullaba el área en busca de cualquier cosa que estuviera fuera de lugar.Con el ejercicio como una de las principales prioridades, Garnet se vio obligado a trabajar solo en esta misión.

Bueno, tan sola como ella podría estar.

Garnet sonrió para sí misma ante su propia broma, y saltó por las escaleras de la plataforma al otro lado.A la derecha, vio un pequeño montón de humo que se elevaba detrás de los árboles.Activando sus guanteletes, se dirigió hacia el humo ascendente con precaución, lista para atacar o huir dependiendo de la gravedad de la situación.

El humo venía de una hendidura en el suelo;un sitio de aterrizaje.

Granate llegó a la depresión y apretó los labios con el ceño fruncido ante la pequeña nave espacial oblonga.No era un barco de escape, parecía ser un transporte de una sola persona.Muy dañado, el humo salía de la parte trasera del motor en un pequeño arroyo.Sin embargo, no había duda de de dónde había venido esta nave.Había visto suficiente de la moderna Tecnología de Gemas para reconocerla en este punto.

Un chasquido y una explosión en la espalda enviaron una nueva ola de la espesa niebla al aire.Garnet agitó su mano frente a su cara para despejar el aire, y tomó nota del fuego que había comenzado en la parte posterior.Y que la puerta aún no se había abierto.

"Probablemente debería ver quién está ahí", murmuró Garnet para sí misma, deslizándose por la empinada colina de tierra.

Con facilidad, arrancó la puerta de las bisagras y se encontró con la forma de una perla pequeña y temblorosa.

Los tres ojos de Garnet se abrieron detrás de su visor y se apartó de la apertura.Ella retrocedió y se sintió comenzar a fracturarse.Sacudió la cabeza y la mantuvo unida, sin tener idea de si esto era una amenaza o no, y no había forma de que dejara a Ruby y Sapphire solos si hubiera peligro, pero la sensación de familiaridad era tan fuerte en la mitad de Sapphire que era inquietante

La Perla levantó la cabeza, notó que la puerta se había ido y salió.Su cabello era largo, caía en oleadas en su espalda y los flequillos cubrían su parte superior de la cara con un peinado que tanto Garnet como Ruby sabían a simple vista.Su color era un azul igualmente familiar, y su vestido estaba lleno de enaguas;Sus mangas hinchadas en la parte superior.La gran perla ovalada era fácilmente visible en el dorso de su mano.

La Perla miró a Granate y habló con voz temblorosa."¡T-tú! ¡Joya rebelde! ¿Has visto a la señora Zafiro?"

"¡Perla!"Exclamó Granate, antes de que ella sintiera la división y cayera en la oscuridad.

"¿Usted la conoce?"Exclamó Ruby, levantándose inmediatamente de su caída en la tierra.Sapphire sostuvo sus mejillas y siguió mirando a la Perla del Mundo Doméstico que había aterrizado en la pequeña nave espacial."¿Que esta pasando?"

"Ella ... Ella es", dijo Sapphire, en una inusual muestra de shock.Ruby agarró sus puños, mirando a la perla mucho más alta, que tenía lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas.Zafiro apuntó hacia arriba lentamente."Eso es perla".

"¡Sí, sé que es una perla! ¡Estoy preguntando quién es ella!"Ruby se estresó, tirando de su cabello.

"Oh, señora Zafiro!"La perla interrumpió, cayendo de rodillas.Su vestido se hinchó a su alrededor y extendió la mano y agarró las manos de Sapphire con las suyas.La Perla se arrodilló y apoyó la frente en la espalda de las manos enguantadas y pequeñas de Sapphire y sollozó."Sabía que todavía estabas vivo. ¡Lo sabía, lo sabía!"

"Cómo", dijo Zafiro, respirando con dificultad.Ella sacudió la cabeza y respiró hondo.Continuando con la voz más tranquila y serena para la que Ruby había llegado a conocer mejor, Sapphire dijo: "¿Cómo llegaste aquí?"

"Tuve que robar un barco", dijo La Perla.Apretó las manos de Zafiro y sacudió su cabello, sus flequillos se movían de un lado a otro."Me tomó más de cinco mil años romper las reglas y pretender servir a otros maestros, pero finalmente conseguí un barco a la Tierra. Oh, estoy tan feliz de verte".

"¡Que esta pasando!"Exclamó Ruby, cansada de estar fuera del circuito.El fuego ardía a sus pies cuando su genio se apoderó de ella."¿Quién es ella? ¿Qué está haciendo aquí? ¿La conoces?"

"Soy la Perla de la Señora Zafiro, por supuesto!"La perla respondió.Se puso de pie y se llevó las manos a la cintura, con la nariz puntiaguda y los delgados hombros, como la Perla que se había convertido en su familia.Ruby casi había olvidado cómo era estar alrededor de otras gemas de esta manera.La perla asintió."Fui su fiel Perla por eones antes de que desapareciera en su misión a la Tierra".

La Perla tomó aire y se volvió hacia Zafiro.Se aferró con fuerza a las manos de Sapphire y su voz se escuchó en un suspiro de sollozo."Oh, señora. Por favor, no me envíe. He hecho tantas cosas mal, y le he dado mucha vergüenza a su nombre, ¡pero por favor, déjeme seguir sirviéndole!"

"Cálmate", dijo Zafiro, apretando las manos de Pearl sollozando hacia atrás.Ella lo calmó, su voz baja y serena."Está bien. No has traído vergüenza a nadie".

"¿Es eso cierto?"Ruby se quedó boquiabierta, mirando a Sapphire y la perla alta inclinándose en la rodilla."¿Tuviste una perla?"

Sapphire apartó sus manos de la perla y juntó las manos.Volvió la cabeza hacia un lado, y su voz estaba llena de algo extraño.A Ruby no le gustó.A ella no le gustó ni un poco."Estaba en el tribunal personal de Blue Diamond, Ruby. Era un dignatario. ¡Lo sabías!"

"Sí, pero no te gustó, ten un Pearl contigo cuando te conocí", dijo Ruby.Se pasó las manos por el costado de la cara y se limitó a mirar.Blue Diamond tenía su perla con ella.¿No significaría eso que todos los que tenían Perlas habrían hecho lo mismo?"No pensé que tuvieras uno".

"¿Por qué la habría traído a la Tierra? Se suponía que debía ser atacada allí, ¿recuerdas?"Zafiro subrayó.Ella se llevó una mano al pecho y negó con la cabeza."¿Por qué la haría ver eso?"

"¡Nunca dijiste nada al respecto antes!"Dijo Ruby, lanzando sus brazos hacia la Perla que estaba parada allí.Tranquilo.Atento.Fue un poco espeluznante.

"Tenía otras cosas en mente", dijo Zafiro, frunciendo el ceño.

"¡Correcto!"Ruby golpeó su puño contra su palma y sintió que la sonrisa se extendía en su rostro.Ella le guiñó un ojo a Sapphire."Estabas ocupado pensando en mí".

Zafiro golpeó a Ruby en el costado del brazo.

"Valió la pena".

Dos horas después, y ni Ruby ni Sapphire tenían idea de qué hacer con su invitado de Homeworld.La nueva perla se negó absolutamente a dejar el lado de Zafiro.Había dejado bastante claro que prefería arriesgarse a desobedecer la orden de Sapphire que irse, y la forma en que lo había dicho hacía que pareciera que la Perla se suicidaría antes de que abandonara nuevamente a Sapphire.Ruby pensó que era inquietante.Zafiro se sintió mal por ella.Y eso significaba que formar Granate estaba fuera de discusión.Ambos se sentían incompletos y solos sin ella, pero tendrían que arreglárselas.

Zafiro se sentó las manos en el regazo y contuvo la respiración.La visión de futuro no le era útil en este momento.Había tantos escenarios en los que todo esto iba mal, francamente, ella se había cansado de buscar el único buen escenario que traería a todos algún tipo de paz.Pero Ruby estaba aquí, por lo que se sentía más cómoda simplemente volando y dejando que las cosas sucedieran como estaban destinadas a suceder.Ruby tenía ese tipo de efecto en el destino, parecía.

Aunque eso todavía no calmaba a nadie.

O ayuda a Sapphire a descubrir qué hacer con su Pearl ahora.La pobre había recorrido un largo camino, y si su historia era precisa, había hecho cosas inconcebibles para que lo hiciera una Perla del Mundo Doméstico.Su lealtad y dedicación a Sapphire estuvo a punto de hacer que la perla de la gema de cristal se pareciera a la amatista cuando se trataba de la responsabilidad.

Y eso fue aterrador.

Sapphire apretó los labios con fuerza y frunció el ceño.Esto iba a ser como tratar con Peridot de nuevo, pero peor.Porque Sapphire's Pearl y la reunión del equipo de Pearl iban a ser un desastre.

Ella no necesitaba una visión futura para ver eso venir.

"Entonces, ¿qué vamos a hacer con ella?"Ruby dijo, cruzando los brazos."Ambos rechazaron mi idea de simplemente enviarla a casa, así que no sé lo que quieren".

"No podemos dejar que ella se valla por sí misma, Ruby", dijo Sapphire.Y eso también era verdad.Miró a la Perla y sintió que le dolía el corazón.En su amor por Ruby y su nueva vida con las gemas de cristal, Sapphire había abandonado a Homeworld y todo lo que representaba.Y de alguna manera, al enterarse de que todas las gemas tenían el mismo valor y podían ser ellas mismas, de alguna manera se había olvidado de las gemas que eran su responsabilidad en el hogar.Sapphire no podía recordar la última vez que se había sentido tan culpable."Ella trabajó tan duro para llegar aquí".

"Sí, pero ella no puede seguir haciendo lo de la criada ahora que está aquí", dijo Ruby, levantando las manos."¡Nos deshicimos de todo eso! Y, además, será horrible que Pearl tenga que estar cerca de eso. Ya ha tenido todos esos viejos problemas solucionados gracias a Peridot".

La perla de zafiro se movió nerviosamente, con el menor movimiento de sus dedos.Sapphire frunció el ceño y trató de recordar su comportamiento antes.Para una Perla del Mundo Doméstico, eso era prácticamente el equivalente a levantar los brazos y gritar para llamar la atención.

"Puedes hablar sin mi permiso. Ahora estás en la Tierra, y tenemos reglas diferentes", dijo Sapphire, canalizando cada centímetro de sus habilidades diplomáticas."¿Qué es?"

"Me preguntaba por qué las cosas serían malas para mí y por qué tu Ruby cree que he conocido a un Peridot?"Dijo Perla de zafiro, juntando las manos."No entiendo, señora".

"Ella está hablando de otra Pearl", dijo Sapphire, sin saber si debería corregir el "Tu Rubí" que había salido de la boca de la Perla.Por un lado, era cierto.Por otro lado, dudaba que Pearl lo hubiera dicho de la misma manera que lo hizo Sapphire cuando se refirió a Ruby como propia."Hay otra perla viviendo con nosotros".

"¡Tienes una nueva perla!"Ella exclamó, sosteniendo su mano en su mejilla.Se corrigió rápidamente y sacudió la cabeza."Perdóname. Por supuesto que sí. Siempre has merecido más de uno".

Ruby hizo un extraño chillido a un lado, y Sapphire pero su cara en sus manos.Esta iba a ser una larga tarde.

"Entonces, ¿cómo vamos a llamarla?"Preguntó Ruby, caminando de regreso a la plataforma de deformación con zafiro y otra hora más tarde.Todavía estaba molesta porque traían a la nueva Pearl a la base, pero no podía discutir con Sapphire cuando estaba siendo tan terca.Simplemente no sucedió.Ruby miró a la perla y frunció el ceño."No podemos llamar a los dos 'Pearl'.Se volverá confuso para Steven ".

"Estoy de acuerdo", dijo Zafiro.Se volvió hacia su compañera y le preguntó."¿Tiene una preferencia por un apodo?"

"Iré por el nombre que elija para mí, señora", respondió The Pearl, sonriendo bajo su flequillo.La Perla levantó las manos, las apretó y caminó un paso más rápido para estar más cerca de Zafiro."Sería un placer para mí que me dieras un nuevo nombre".

Sapphire suspiró y dejó caer los hombros."Voy a pensar en algo".

Ruby observó cómo la Perla mantenía exactamente dos pasos detrás de Sapphire todo el tiempo, con los ojos fijos en su antiguo maestro.O maestro actual.Ruby frunció el ceño y trató de pensar realmente cómo era eso.Claro, ella tuvo una idea gracias a su Perla, pero Rubies siempre había ... servido a quienquiera que les dijeran.No fue hasta que conoció a Sapphire que tenía a alguien especial.Las perlas dedicaban todo su ser a alguien.¿Era similar a cómo se sentía por Sapphire?¿Cómo se sintió Pearl por Rose?

Ella apretó las manos y resopló antes de que los celos pudieran estallar.Sapphire no debería tener que lidiar con un Ruby inseguro, ¿verdad?Ruby agitó su mano hacia las nubes."Podemos llamarla Sky, porque ese es el color que tiene".

"Supongo que eso funcionará por ahora", dijo Sapphire, inclinando su cabeza con una pequeña y burlona sonrisa."Aunque tal vez un poco poco original".

"Sí, tendrás una idea mejor, me encantaría escucharla", murmuró Ruby, sintiendo el rubor en sus mejillas.No era como si pudieran llamarla 'Azul' sin traer malos recuerdos de Blue Diamond.Y cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con el agua haría que Lapis volviera a subir.Ruby suspiró cuando saltó a la plataforma y se cruzó de brazos."¿Qué vamos a decir a todos los demás?"

"No tengo idea", dijo Zafiro.

Eso no le dio consuelo a Ruby cuando los Warp se activaron y fueron llevados de vuelta al templo.

"Woah, ¿ustedes dos tuvieron una pelea?"Dijo Amethyst, mirando fijamente a Warp Pad mientras cavaba detrás del mostrador para tomar un refrigerio.Pearl la había enviado a revisar lo que le llevaba tanto tiempo a Garnet, ¡pero ella apenas había esperado esto!Ruby y Sapphire estaban uno al lado del otro, y eso generalmente no significaba nada bueno.Se volvió y miró boquiabierta a la tercera figura en el estrado."¿Pearl? ¡Pensé que todavía estabas ayudando a Peri! ¿Recibiste un cambio de imagen?"

"Amatista", dijo Zafiro, extendiendo su mano."Esta es Sky Pearl, una gema de Homeworld. Encontramos su nave estrellada en el Galaxy Warp".

"¿Qué es lo que se muestra ahora con Homeworld Gems?"Dijo Amatista, cruzándose de brazos.Parte de ella pensó que era divertido conocer más gemas, pero la otra mitad recordó algunas de las cosas que Peri dijo y decidió que no quería aguantar eso una y otra vez.Incluso si Peri resultó ser un poco genial."Oh, bueno, cuanto más mejor, supongo?"

Amethyst miró las tres gemas en el soporte y señaló entre Sapphire y Ruby."Entonces, ¿qué pasa con ustedes dos?"

"Tenemos un desacuerdo sobre Sky por aquí, y aún no se ha resuelto", dijo Ruby, frunciendo el ceño al suelo.

Sapphire cruzó los brazos de su vestido, respondiendo en el mismo tono monótono que hizo que la piel de Amatista se arrugara."Ruby sintió que no deberíamos haberla traído con nosotros, pero sentí que dejarla sola sería cruel. Nos quedamos en un callejón sin salida".

"Veo que ganaste, ya que ella está aquí", dijo Amethyst.Ella zumbó y caminó hacia la plataforma de deformación para caminar alrededor de la nueva Gema.Estaba tranquila, y su perla era crema contra la piel azul claro.Su cabello cubría su rostro en el mismo estilo que el de Zafiro y Amatista tenía curiosidad."Nunca conocí a otra perla antes".

Sky se quedó callado, y no dijo una palabra.

"¿Está rota o algo así?"Amatista dijo agitando una mano delante de su cara.Saltó arriba y abajo mientras lo hacía para alcanzar.¿Qué fue con las Perlas y por ser tan alto?"¡Hola!"

"Ella es de Homeworld, Ameythst", dijo Sapphire, algo tenso en su voz que hizo que Amethyst se quedara inmóvil."Sky se está comportando como cree que debería, a pesar de intentar decirle lo contrario".

"¿Entonces ella es como Peri?"

"Sí", dijo Ruby."¿Y recuerdas lo que Peri dijo sobre las Perlas que hicieron enojar a nuestra Perla?"

"¿Que eran posesiones de personas ricas y tenían la intención de pararse y verse bonitas?"Amethest dijo, mirando a Sky de nuevo.Sus ojos se agrandaron y se quedó boquiabierta."¡Pensé que Peri solo estaba siendo mala! Eso no era cierto, ¿verdad?"

Ni Ruby ni Sapphire respondieron, y Amatista sintió frío por dentro.Cuanto más escuchaba sobre Homeworld, más feliz era ella de la Tierra.Incluso ser "defectuoso" como lo había dicho Peridot era mejor que ser de ese planeta.La amatista la miró de nuevo."Entonces, ¿qué va a hacer ella aquí?"

"Adáptate, con suerte", dijo Sapphire, apoyando su mano en su mejilla.Ella se encogió de hombros y dejó caer los hombros."Si Ruby y yo pudiéramos, y si Peridot puede, no veo ninguna razón para que Sky no pueda".

"Habla demasiado bien de mí, señora", habló Sky, se tapó la boca y se quedó boquiabierta, enviando todos los volantes de su vestido a saludar.Amatista dio un paso atrás cuando Sky se arrodilló y agarró la mano de Sapphire, inclinando la cabeza."¡Perdóneme por hablar fuera de turno! Estoy tan feliz de estar aquí y servirle de nuevo que perdí el control de mí mismo".

"Te lo dije, está bien", subrayó Sapphire.Parecía nerviosa y Ruby estaba saltando de un pie a otro, sin saber qué hacer o manejar la situación."¡No hay reglas en la Tierra sobre esto! ¡Estás bien!"

Amethyst no estaba segura de si quería reírse de la excesiva devoción que le recordaba el amor de Rose por su Pearl, o salir corriendo de la habitación con la total sumisión que se sentía mal en alguien que se parecía a la desafiante y orgullosa Pearl Amethyst admirada.

Una lanza apuñaló a través de la cintura de Sky, salvándoles todo el problema.

La forma de Sky desapareció con un pop cuando Pearl atrapó a Sky's Gem.Ella colocó la gema en The Burning Room.Pearl se quitó las manos y golpeó el extremo de su lanza contra el suelo mientras todos los demás la miraban.

"Honestamente, una gema de Homeworld irrumpe en el Templo y todos ustedes están aquí de pie y no hacen nada", dijo Pearl, algo extraño acerca de la forma en que se levantó.Estaba demasiado tensa;ella estaba de pie demasiado recta.Y Amethyst pensó que la sonrisa en su rostro después de solo sacar una Gema sin pensarlo dos veces era inquietante."Me preguntaba qué les llevó tanto tiempo regresar al establo y ahora lo sé. Pero todo ha sido manejado, así que volvamos a trabajar en ese ejercicio".

Pearl salió de la habitación con esa misma sonrisa tan falsa que le dio escalofríos a Amethyst, dejando que su bastón desapareciera en el aire.

"Bueno, esa era una manera de manejarlo", dijo Ruby, sonriendo nerviosamente a Sapphire.

La amatista la hizo escapar de la habitación cuando el segundo Zafiro giró la cabeza hacia Ruby.Escuchó el inicio de una discusión y salió corriendo para seguir a Pearl de regreso al granero.

Las cosas definitivamente iban a ponerse interesantes por aquí.

"No te atrevas a decirle a Steven", dijo Pearl como si leyera la mente de Amethyst, su sonrisa falsa aún amenazante y plástica.

"¡Maldita sea!"Amatista resopló, pateando una roca.


	2. Capitulo 2

Era gracioso cómo las burbujas hacen que una gema sea tan ligera, pensó Sapphire mientras flotaba sobre sus manos enguantadas.La luz del sol poniente perforó la burbuja rosa, revelando un ligero brillo en la perla de Sky.Ruby caminó detrás de ella en el porche mientras se sentaban fuera del templo.El viento se deslizaba por su cabello, una brisa áspera que parecía captar el humor de Sapphire.

"¿Sabes, podríamos dejarla allí?"Ruby sugirió, haciendo una mueca de dolor incluso cuando formuló la declaración como una pregunta.Sapphire volvió la cabeza hacia ella y Ruby levantó las manos."¡Vamos! ¡Está burbujeando! El tiempo no pasa, no está herida ni causando problemas. Por lo que sabemos, Pearl nos hizo un favor".

"No la vamos a dejar allí", dijo Sapphire.Ella mantuvo la burbuja en su regazo, frunciendo el ceño a la pequeña y preciosa niña.La culpa todavía le pellizcaba el borde de la falda por olvidarse de su sierva, una vez fiel.Había sido tan fácil olvidar su vida pasada, y ahora la había alcanzado.Lo menos que podía hacer Sapphire era asegurarse de que su Pearl no sufriera."Pero no estoy seguro de querer despertarla antes de arreglar las cosas con nuestra Perla".

"Sí, probablemente debería asegurarse de que no la apuñale de nuevo", resopló Ruby.Puso la cabeza en su mano y miró a Sapphire."¿Cómo vamos a hacer eso de nuevo?"

"Estaba considerando explicar la situación, y luego le pedí amablemente que se quedara con su personal", dijo Sapphire.Se acercó más a Ruby y apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de la otra gema.Se relajó en el calor de Ruby, observando de cerca a Sky's Pearl a través de su flequillo."Pearl es razonable. Ella debería entender".

"Sí, pero también tiene su propio conjunto de equipaje", resopló Ruby, poniendo sus manos en sus muslos mientras se movía para darle a Sapphire un mejor lugar para apoyarse.Ella dejó caer su cabeza contra la de Sapphire y suspiró."Quiero decir, ¡viste cómo reaccionó cuando vio a Sky!"

"Lo sé, pero lo consideraré como una reacción exagerada", dijo Sapphire.Ella sostuvo la perla en una mano, y pasó su brazo a través de Ruby con la otra.Ella extrañaba ser Granate, pero ahora mismo necesitaban una conversación real, no solo simbólica."Estoy seguro de que si explicamos las cosas correctamente, funcionará".

Ruby resopló, frunciendo el ceño y mirando hacia la granja.

"Y si todo lo demás falla", dijo Sapphire, acurrucándose más cerca."Se la presentaremos a Steven".

Ruby se rió, cayendo de nuevo en el acurrucamiento de Sapphire.Ella se sintió a sí misma sonriendo a cambio, y comenzó a sentirse mucho mejor acerca de todo.

Amatista miró por encima del hombro cuando Sapphire y Ruby aparecieron en el horizonte.El sol había salido durante unas pocas horas, por lo que los dos se habían tomado su dulce momento para regresar del templo.Se dio cuenta de que Sapphire sostenía algo en sus manos, cerca de su pecho y Amethyst tenía una muy buena idea de qué, o mejor dicho, de quién podría ser.

Miró a Pearl, actualmente discutiendo con Peri sobre algo sobre el simulacro, y llamó."¡Ruby y Sapphire están de vuelta!"

Pearl miró por encima de su hombro y arrugó la nariz.La confusión era clara en su rostro, aunque Amethyst no sabía por qué Pearl debería estar confundida.No era como si hubieran salido en términos suficientemente buenos.Perla preguntó de todos modos, "¿No Granate?"

"No", dijo Amatista, colocando la "p" en el "no" tan fuerte como pudo.Ella se rió y se encogió de hombros."Supongo que todavía están peleando por ese nuevo Sky Pearl".

"Por supuesto que lo son," dijo Pearl, frotándose la cara.Miró a Peri y de vuelta a Amatista."Yo me encargaré."

"Como hiciste en el templo?"La amatista resopló.

"Ve a mantener a Steven ocupado", dijo Pearl, alejándose hacia las dos gemas que se acercaban.

Amethyst puso los ojos en blanco, acostumbrada a que los modos de Pearl cambiaran más rápido que el clima, y se dirigió en la dirección opuesta, bastante seguro de que si se desataba una pelea, ella podría oírla.

Peri la atrapó cuando pasaba, la mirada sospechosa."¿Dijiste 'Sky Pearl' hace un segundo?"

Pearl le había advertido a Amethyst que no se lo contara a Steven, pero ella no había dicho nada sobre Peri.Amethyst puso sus manos detrás de su cabeza y asintió con la cabeza hacia el grupo que discutía en la distancia."No estoy seguro de todo eso, pero Ruby y Sapphire aparecieron con una nueva Pearl y nuestra Pearl podría haber perdido la calma".

"¿Una nueva perla?"Preguntó Peri.Dejó el martillo y se volvió para mirar a Pearl, Sapphire y Ruby en el borde de la granja.Sus ojos se estrecharon detrás de su visor mientras entrecerraba los ojos."Como una normal?"

"Oye, nuestra perla es normal!"Amatista dijo, resoplando.Peri estaba mejorando todo ese sesgo de Homeworld desde que oficialmente se convirtió en una gema de cristal, pero parte de ella todavía se filtró como el jarabe que Steven puso en los panqueques."Y no podría decírtelo. Pearl la despellejó antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de hablar con ella".

"Yo diría que fue una reacción extrema, pero me encontré bajo un escrutinio similar varias veces cuando llegué por primera vez", dijo Peri.Ella se cruzó de brazos y miró a lo lejos."¿Por qué crees que está aquí? No es como si Homeworld enviara un Pearl para hacer cualquier cosa".

"No sé", dijo la amatista.Pearl había empezado a discutir con seriedad, agitando las manos lo suficiente como para ser vista desde la distancia, pero todavía no había gritos.Podrían resolver esto pacíficamente todavía.Amethyst resopló, preguntándose si ella también debería haber ido, pero se resignó a quedarse con Peri."Pero estoy seguro de que nos informarán. Eventualmente".

"Todavía creo que ella podría ser una espía", dijo Pearl, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho y manteniendo su nariz arriba.Estaba cansada de discutir esto una y otra vez y ni siquiera le importaba que la nueva Pearl ya hubiera elegido otro nombre para evitar la confusión.Sapphire continuó sosteniendo "a ella" a Pearl y seguramente habría una mirada que podría rivalizar con la que Ruby lanzaba bajo su flequillo."Homeworld podría estar intentando algo nuevo, ya que sus otros intentos han fallado. Son inteligentes".

"Como he explicado," dijo Zafiro."Conozco a esta Perla. Ella era mi Perla. Tú, de todas las gemas, debes saber sobre la dedicación y la lealtad cuando se trata de Perlas. No creo que puedan siquiera traicionarlas", Sapphire hizo una pausa y terminó con suficiente resignación. en su voz que Pearl podía perdonar el siguiente par de palabras, "sus maestros".

"Todavía pienso que deberíamos dejarla allí, hasta que al menos el grupo haya sido atendido", dijo Pearl, extendiendo las manos.La lealtad era algo que ella sabía.Y ella era leal a sus amigos, y había pasado cinco mil años para que Pearl hubiera encontrado a alguien nuevo a quien agarrar.Sucedió.Pearl no quería arriesgar a sus amigos por una Pearl que podría haber elegido a alguien nuevo."También se ha dicho que las Perlas no pueden pelear o aprender ingeniería y aquí estoy".

"Ninguna de esas cosas tiene algo que ver con la lealtad", dijo Sapphire.Ella resopló y enderezó su vestido."Y teniendo en cuenta lo mucho que todavía estás completamente dedicado a Rose Quartz hasta el punto de la obsesión, incluso después de todos estos años, ¡creo que eso demuestra mi punto!"

Pearl se quedó quieta, sus brazos se apretaron alrededor de sí misma, incluso cuando Ruby contuvo el aliento y Sapphire se estremeció.

"Me disculpo", dijo Zafiro, en voz baja.Su voz estaba llena de remordimientos;algo que Pearl ignoró en su dolor."Que estaba fuera de lugar."

"No, no", dijo Pearl, frotándose los brazos.Ella contuvo el aliento, y guardó los recuerdos que brillaban ante sus ojos.Recuerdos de empujar a Connie demasiado lejos.De sentarse en una meseta con Steven y un recuerdo literal.Perla bajó los hombros."La honestidad siempre es mejor".

"No es un mal rasgo", dijo Sapphire, con las manos todavía agarradas a la perla intrusa."No más que la valentía y el temperamento de Ruby, o la naturaleza testaruda de Amethyst".

Perla se quedó callada.

"Sé que trabajamos largo y duro para vivir en un lugar que nos permite ser quienes somos, sin restricciones o que nos vean obligados a encajar en un molde", dijo Sapphire, "pero también creo que eso abarca los rasgos en los que destacamos". tampoco es algo malo. No creo que debamos avergonzarnos de esas cosas que nos hacen fuertes, incluso cuando usamos esos rasgos para redefinirnos de nuevas maneras ".

"¿Alguna vez el diplomático, no?"Perla dijo, sonriendo levemente.Ella dejó caer los brazos a su lado y se rió entre dientes.

"Es en lo que soy bueno", dijo Sapphire, encogiéndose de hombros.Extendió las manos, la pequeña perla en su prisión rosa flotando tranquilamente."Y sé que eres bueno cuidando a la gente, ya sea Steven o Amethyst. Por lo tanto, te pido que me ayudes a cuidar de esta Pearl cuando vuelva Garnet".

"Supongo," Perdió un suspiro, "que puedo darle una oportunidad a este 'Cielo'".

"Eso es todo lo que pido", dijo Sapphire.Ruby dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio detrás de ella, y Pearl esperaba no haberse arrepentido de esto.

"¿Ustedes dos tuvieron una pelea?"Steven preguntó cuando Ruby y Sapphire subieron la colina.No estaba acostumbrado a ver a Garnet dividirse, excepto cuando estaban peleando o discutiendo sobre algo.Connie estaba de pie junto a él, con los ojos muy abiertos pero sin decir nada.Steven atormentó su cerebro por una razón por la que su fusión favorita había sido dividida, pero no podía pensar en una."¿Estás bien?"

"¿Por qué todos asumen que estamos peleando si nos separamos?"Ruby resopló, cruzando los brazos frente a su pecho."Uno pensaría que era una especie de crimen poder mirarse el uno al otro".

"Porque siempre estás fusionado", dijo Peridot, rodando los ojos."Después de que continuaste y seguiste con eso, yo mismo estoy bastante confundido".

"No te preocupes, Steven, no estamos peleando", dijo Sapphire, sonriendo.Se pasó la mano por el pelo y fue entonces cuando Steven notó la gema que sostenía."Solo por ahora, podría ser mejor si abordáramos la siguiente línea de negocios por separado".

Amatista puso sus manos en sus caderas."¿Finalmente hablas con Pearl para que juegue bien?"

"¡Oh, cállate, Amatista!"Perla dijo, cruzando los brazos sobre su hombro."No me culparán por jugar a lo seguro con tanto en la línea entre el grupo y obtener la atención de Yellow Diamond".

"Creo que sería mejor si abandonáramos esa línea de pensamiento, y en lugar de eso, ¿por qué no te presento a Steven?"Dijo Zafiro, ligeramente apurado por cortar la creciente mirada en el rostro de Pearl.Levantó la gema y sacó la burbuja rosa."Esta es Sky Pearl. Ella fue mi perla en Homeworld. Ha recorrido un largo camino para encontrarnos, así que creo que deberíamos hacer todo lo posible para que sea bienvenida".

Los ojos de Steven se agrandaron cuando la Perla flotó en el aire por un segundo, antes de brillar y volverse blanca.En un instante, el cuerpo se expandió alrededor de la gema y había una chica alta y flaca parada en su lugar.

"¡Ella es hermosa!"Dijo Connie, sosteniendo sus manos juntas."¡Guau!"

Steven estuvo de acuerdo.Tenía una cara como la de Pearl, pero su pelo era corto y tenía flequillo que cubría sus ojos.Su falda se parecía a la de Sapphire, pero era corta e hinchada alrededor de la parte superior de sus muslos.Su top era un traje de cuerpo, y sus mangas estaban hinchadas y cortas.Cuando sus pies tocaron el suelo, Steven notó que llevaba el mismo tipo de ballet que Pearl, solo en azul oscuro con suelas blancas.

"¡Oh no!"Sky gritó, sosteniendo sus manos en sus mejillas.Giró un segundo y se mordió el borde del dedo."¡No estaba listo y me formé demasiado rápido! ¡Mi atuendo cuidadosamente creado se ha ido! Oh, señora Zafiro. Lo siento mucho. ¡Toda esa personalización se ha desperdiciado!"

"¡No, no! ¡Está bien, Sky!"Zafiro dijo, levantando sus manos.Ella sonrió y tomó la mano de Sky, la de Sin Perla, gentilmente y le dio una palmadita en la espalda."Este look te queda bien. Es tu look natural, y me gusta bastante".

"Oh, está bien entonces", dijo Sky.Su voz era suave y delicada, muy parecida a la de Sapphire y Lapis.Steven pensó que le convenía;Quizás era una gema azul."Si te gusta, entonces me gusta!"

Pearl se burló y puso los ojos en blanco, pero por lo demás no dijo nada.La amatista comenzó a reírse, y Peridot los miraba a todos con los ojos entrecerrados.Incluso Ruby parecía tensa, ya Steven no le gustaba cómo se sentía.

Agarró la mano de Connie y la arrastró hacia Sky.¡Era hora de romper la tensión!

"¡Hola!"Dijo Steven, levantando su mano."¡Soy Steven! Sapphire dijo que tu nombre es Sky, ¿verdad?"

"¡Sí! Eso es lo que mi Ama me está llamando ahora", dijo Sky, sosteniendo su mano en su cintura.Ella sonrió alegremente, y Steven estuvo de acuerdo con Connie.¡Era tan bonita como su perla!"¿Eres amiga de la señora Zafiro?"

"Sí", dijo Steven."¡Encantado de conocerte!"

Sky sonrió en respuesta y Steven le devolvió la sonrisa.Parecía agradable, incluso si su estómago se torcía por la forma nerviosa en que Pearl y Sapphire seguían mirándose el uno al otro.O cómo Ruby se mantuvo de pie demasiado cerca de Sapphire, ojos por todas partes excepto en Sky.O ... Steven negó con la cabeza.

Había una nueva gema aquí, y ella era agradable y Steven se trataba de hacer nuevos amigos.¡Solo mira lo bien que quedaron Connie, Lapis y Peridot!Y quizás esta vez, las cosas irían bien sin que sucediera nada malo como Malachite o Yellow Diamond.

Steven inspiró y exhaló.Lo estaba haciendo de nuevo.El cielo estaba aquí.Sus amigos estaban aquí.Su papá estaba aquí.Las cosas estarían bien.

No tiene sentido preocuparse hasta que algo malo sucedió.¿Derecha?


	3. Capitulo 3

"Entonces, ustedes dos han estado separados por un tiempo", dijo Amethyst, poniendo ambas manos detrás de su cabeza mientras caminaba hacia Ruby.Era extraño estar cara a cara con ella, cuando estaba tan acostumbrada a mirar a Garnet.Fue totalmente tirar fuera de la ranura de amatista."¿Sky está causando una ruptura tan grande entre ustedes dos?"

"No estamos peleando", dijo Ruby, encorvando los hombros y cruzando los brazos aún más apretados sobre su pecho.

Los dos estaban de pie junto a la cerca, mientras que Sapphire y Pearl estaban ayudando a Sky con su conocimiento de la Tierra.Y alcanzarla en la historia de la gema de cristal o algo así.La amatista no había estado prestando total atención.Connie y Steven estaban ocupados manteniendo a Peridot fuera del camino, dejando a un lado a Amethyst y Ruby.

Ruby miró a Amatista con una mirada acusadora unos segundos más tarde.Se dejó caer al suelo y se sentó, cruzando las piernas."¿Por qué todos siguen preguntando eso?"

"Uh, ¿es la razón usual por la que ustedes dos se separaron?"Amatista preguntó, inocentemente como pudo.Ruby continuó mirándola fijamente y ella se rindió con una sonrisa."¿Qué? No es mi culpa que tú y Sapphire estén literalmente fusionados casi veinticuatro siete a menos que estés luchando".

"Eso no es cierto", dijo Ruby.Se movió en el suelo, revelando que era totalmente cierto y que Amethyst y todos los demás lo sabían.Ruby se mordió el labio y resopló."Nos gusta ser Granate. Eso no significa que no nos separemos de vez en cuando".

"Nombra la última vez que ustedes no se fusionaron por algo que no fue una pelea", dijo Amethyst, incapaz de evitar las burlas.Ella no podía salirse con la suya cuando se trataba de Garnet, pero Ruby y Sapphire estaban divididos.Ella sonrió y se puso las manos en las caderas."Apuesto a que no puedes hacerlo".

Ruby arrugó la nariz y abrió la boca.

Amethyst la interrumpió: "¡Y ser capturado por Jasper no cuenta!"

La boca de Ruby se cerró de golpe y miró al suelo.Sus pequeños puños se apretaron, y Amatista levantó una ceja."Ha pasado un tiempo, lo sé. Pero eso no significa nada".

"Lo sé, solo te estoy molestando", dijo Amethyst, preguntándose si ella podría haber ido demasiado lejos.Se frotó la nariz y saltó para sentarse en el poste de la cerca.Mirar a Ruby era incluso más raro que estar a la altura de los ojos."Me sorprende que ustedes dos aún no se hayan fusionado".

"Sapphire quiere esperar hasta que Sky esté un poco más acostumbrado a estar cerca de todos", resopló Ruby.Ella cambió de posición, abrazando sus rodillas contra su pecho mientras observaba a Sapphire a través del campo."Ella piensa que si formamos Granate sin una buena razón, Sky se enojará demasiado".

"Pero ustedes dos van a volver, ¿verdad?"Preguntó la amatista."Ustedes dos aman ser Granate".

"El plan original es regresar tan pronto como creemos que Sky y Pearl pueden llevarse bien durante diez minutos sin que suceda algo", dijo Ruby, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

"Ah, entonces no veré a Garnet por un tiempo, ¿verdad?"Amethyst se rió, pensando en lo perniciosamente perniciosa que podía ser Pearl.

Ruby estuvo de acuerdo;Al golpear la amatista en la pierna con tanta fuerza que se cayó de la cerca riendo.

Sapphire le daría crédito a Sky: todavía sabía escuchar en voz baja.

Lo que definitivamente fue una virtud cuando Pearl entró en el modo de enseñanza, y comenzó a informar a Sky sobre toda la historia de las gemas de cristal, comenzando con el cuarzo rosa y terminando con el último número del Clúster y la importancia de proteger la Tierra.

El resultado final involucró a Sky boquiabierto por un momento, y su cabeza giró en dirección a Sapphire para confirmar que lo que Pearl dijo era verdad después de cada par de oraciones.Por lo general, dos miradas cuando surgió el tema de Granate.

"Está bien, creo que eso cubre todo", dijo Pearl, aplaudiendo.Miró a través del patio hacia donde Peridot estaba examinando el ejercicio a solas con Steven y Connie.Los dos niños asomaron algo y se cayeron un poco, frunciendo el ceño bastante grande en el rostro de Pearl."Pero parece que me necesitan en otra parte".

"Se ve de esa manera", dijo Zafiro.Cerró un ojo por un momento y alcanzó un pico rápido."Pero en el lado positivo, en la mayoría de los casos, se les hace escuchar antes de que ocurra algo importante. Le sugiero que se prepare y trabaje en el ejercicio para mantenerlos ocupados".

"Maravilloso", dijo Perla.Levantó una mano y se dirigió hacia los demás, recogiendo su máscara de soldadura mientras avanzaba."Regreso más tarde."

"Tómate tu tiempo", dijo Zafiro.

Se sacó la falda del asiento de la caja y se tomó un momento para mirar a Ruby y Amethyst a través del patio.Su persona favorita estaba enfurruñada, e incluso desde la distancia era tan linda como preocupante.Sapphire hizo una nota para compensar a Ruby más tarde.

Tal vez ella cantaría.

"Bueno, ciertamente parece que has estado activo todos estos años, señora", dijo Sky, cruzando las manos en su regazo y atrayendo la atención de Sapphire al presente.

Sapphire tuvo que admitir que, considerando todo, Sky estaba tomando las cosas bastante bien.Ella incluso estaba hablando primero, lo cual era un progreso en el libro de Sapphire.Después de solo unas pocas horas, eso fue reconfortante.

"Sí, y ha sido bastante agitado como puedes ver", dijo Sapphire.Ella se acercó y tomó a Sky de la mano.Sostuvo la palma de Sky sobre su gema, y palmeó la parte posterior de la gema de Sky.El cielo se relajó, pero seguía tenso.Zafiro apretó sus manos alrededor de la mano de Sky."Y las cosas son muy diferentes en la Tierra, pero definitivamente es para mejor".

"Si tú lo dices," dijo Sky, usando ese tono de voz que Sapphire no necesitaba de su visión futura para decir que no estaba seguro.Bueno, tuvieron tiempo para que ella se adaptara.Así que en este momento, mantenerse fuera del camino sería la mejor esperanza para ella.Sky se aclaró la garganta y dijo: "Supongo que va a ser mucho acostumbrarse. Pero haré todo lo posible para ayudarla de cualquier manera que pueda, señora Zafiro".

"Solo 'Sapphire' está bien, Sky", corrigió Sapphire."Realmente ya no soy tu maestro".

"¡Pero tu eres!"Sky insistió, agarrando las manos de Sapphire.Su agarre era desesperadamente apretado;tan preocupante"No importa dónde estés en la vida o lo que elijas, ¡siempre seré tu perla!"

Zafiro apretó los labios.Ella tenía que tratar esto con delicadeza.Tantas posibilidades, y tantas respuestas.Sapphire miró a Ruby y se endureció.

Ella tendría que echar un vistazo al futuro, ¿no?Mire algunas posibilidades y haga uso de ese rasgo en el que era mejor.Solo para verificar.Sky continuó apretando sus manos y Sapphire cerró su ojo.Se daría una idea de las distintas formas en que Sky podría reaccionar y elegir el mejor caso.

Sapphire llegó a la mitad del primer escenario, cuando algo más importante llamó su atención primero.

Al menos ella podría postergar esta conversación incómoda con Sky por al menos medio día.

Ruby levantó la vista de inmediato cuando vio a Sapphire dirigiéndose hacia ella.Sky estaba en su cola, pero Sapphire no parecía estar prestándole atención.

"¡Zafiro!"Dijo Ruby, levantándose del suelo.Sapphire no parecía preocupado, pero se movía un poco más rápido de lo habitual.Algo tenía que haber ocurrido.Ruby dio unos pasos para que pudieran reunirse aún más rápido."¿Que pasa?"

"Tuve una visión", dijo Sapphire, deteniéndose antes de Ruby.Miró a Amatista y continuó dirigiéndose a ambos."Hay una pequeña manada de gemas corruptas a las afueras de la ciudad. Se dirigen hacia nosotros, pero si nos vamos ahora, deberíamos poder cuidarlas".

"¡En eso!"Ruby dijo, golpeando un puño en el otro.Las gemas corruptas no eran sus favoritas, pero eso significaba que finalmente iban a tener alguna acción que no era el fin del mundo o que traían una gema de Homeworld a su tripulación.¡Esto era completamente normal para ellos!"¿Somos solo tú y yo?"

"Y tal vez uno más", dijo Zafiro.Se alisó la falda y le tendió una mano.Ruby lo tomó con entusiasmo, y le encantó el toque fresco de la mano de Sapphire contra su piel."Creo que Garnet puede manejarlo fácilmente, pero no ayudaría tener una copia de seguridad".

"¿Debo venir con?"Preguntó Amethyst, estirando sus manos sobre sus hombros."¡Realmente podría usar la acción!"

"Me parece bien", dijo Ruby.Levantó los pulgares y apretó la mano de Zafiro.Ella entrelazó sus dedos y sonrió."¿Listo?"

"Siempre", dijo Ruby, levantando su mano para tomar la otra mano de Sapphire.

Bailando.

Esa era la palabra.Sky sostuvo sus manos juntas y miró asombrada a su maravillosa y asombrosa maestra mientras se deslizaba en un pequeño círculo con su pequeño guardaespaldas Ruby.Cuando hablaban sobre la fusión y cómo en el futuro la Ama Zafiro no estaría sola por un tiempo, dijeron que te habías fusionado con el baile.

Realmente era una cosa bastante encantadora.

Hasta que la señora Sapphire y su Ruby comenzaron a brillar, y esa gema alta que Sky se encontró por primera vez cuando aterrizó apareció.

"¡Granate! ¡Bienvenido de nuevo!"Dijo Amatista, riendo en el poste."Ha sido un rato, ¿eh?"

"Un poco, pero las circunstancias que lo rodean no son tan malas por una vez", dijo Garnet.Miró a Sky, aunque era difícil ver lo que estaba pensando más allá de la visera."Hola, Sky. No creo que nos hayan presentado correctamente antes".

Sky asintió, frotándose las manos.Ella tan desesperadamente quería preguntar "¿Dónde está Sapphire?"pero ella lo sabía.Una especie deLe habían dicho esto.Por la señora Sapphire.Y esa otra perla.Y fue explicado.Pero verlo era tan diferente.

"Soy Granate".Dicha Gema, extendió su mano, la que mostraba la gema de la Ama Zafiro y Sky la tomó.Granate cubrió el dorso de la mano de Sky, tocando suavemente su gema."Y es un placer conocerte".

"Lo mismo, señora", dijo Sky.Ella podía sentirlo, en ese delicado agarre.Fue lo mismo.La señora Sapphire hizo lo mismo cuando quería ser severa pero reconfortante.El maestro de Sky estaba allí!"Es un placer."

Granate soltó la mano de Sky y se puso las manos en las caderas.Miró al otro lado del campo y gritó."¡Reunión de equipo! ¡Todos formen fila!"

La autoridad que ella irradiaba era maravillosa.Sky puso sus manos en su falda y se deslizó en su lugar al lado de la Sra. Garnet.Ella no era su maravillosa Ama Zafiro, pero era lo mejor que estaba recibiendo por el momento.

"¿Granate? ¿Qué pasa?"La otra perla preguntó, trotando y llegando primero.

"¡Granate! ¡Has vuelto!"Dijo Steven, apareciendo inmediatamente después.Su amigo ... Sky se detuvo, ¿era esa la palabra correcta?Sí, sí. Connie lo siguió de cerca.El Peridot también apareció a la vista, pero no dijo nada.Steven habló por el grupo que parecía."¿Que pasa?"

"Hay una gema corrompida en nuestra dirección. No debería ser nada que no pueda manejar, pero creo que sería bueno si una persona viniera conmigo, mientras que el resto de ustedes se quedaron aquí para cuidar de Sky y trabajar en el taladro. Amey— "

"¡Soy voluntario!"La otra Perla dijo de inmediato, levantando la mano e interrumpiendo a Granate.Sky se obligó a no fruncir el ceño ante el entusiasmo.¿Quién se creía que era?Mistress Sapphire, así por la asociación Garnet, era la maestra de Sky.¡No de ella!Pero la otra perla no leyó su mente y continuó."Voy a ir. Será genial. Creo que necesito el descanso de todos modos".

Granate hizo una pausa, sorprendido por la rápida respuesta, sin duda."Iba a decir que Amethyst se ofreció hace un momento, pero si a ella no le importa?"

"Si Pearl quiere ir tan mal, no me importa quedarme fuera", dijo Amethyst.Ella se encogió de hombros y envolvió un poco de pelo alrededor de su dedo."¡Pero me debes más tarde Pearl!"

"Estoy seguro de que pensaré en algo", dijo la otra perla."Entonces, eso está arreglado, ¿verdad? Ya voy?"

"Sí, Pearl puedes venir conmigo", dijo Garnet.Ella se cruzó de brazos y miró al grupo."El resto de ustedes, presionen el fuerte hasta que regresemos".

"Lo tienes, Granate!"Dijo StevenCruzó los brazos y asintió."Y llamarás si necesitas ayuda, ¿verdad?"

"Por supuesto, Steven", dijo Garnet.Ella revolvió el cabello de Steven, sonriendo suavemente.Y Sky tomó nota: Steven también, era especial para Mistress Sapphire.Su colección de personas importantes fue creciendo por segundo.

Sky iba a tener que llevar un cuaderno.

"Ahora que eso está arreglado", dijo Garnet, aplaudiendo."Vamonos."

"Tengo que ponerme este equipo, pero volveré enseguida", dijo The Pearl.Ella salió corriendo, y Amethyst la siguió.

"Cielo", dijo Granate, llamando su atención.Sky inmediatamente volvió la cabeza y se puso de pie ante la atención."No debería irme por mucho tiempo, pero estarás bien aquí con Steven y los demás".

"Por supuesto, señora", dijo Sky."Todo estará bien."

Amethyst agarró a Pearl por el codo cuando llegó al granero y comenzó a descargar su equipo de protección del taladro."Te ofreciste muy rápido. ¿Qué pasa?"

"No hay manera en la Tierra de que vaya a estar aquí con Sky cuando Sapphire no lo esté", dijo Pearl, riendo.El sonido era nervioso y amargo y a Amethyst no le gustó ni un poco.Pearl se giró y extendió ambos brazos en un movimiento de "No"."De ninguna manera."

"¿Qué?"Preguntó la amatista.Pearl todavía no podía estar pendiente de tener otra Pearl, ¿verdad?Pero, de nuevo, la Amatista nunca había estado cerca de otra Amatista.Ella no tenía idea de cómo debía ser esto para Pearl."¿Qué le pasa a Sky? Ella ha sido tranquila y agradable hasta ahora".

"Eso es porque solo la has visto cuando Sapphire está cerca", dijo Pearl, señalando con el dedo a Amethyst."Ya lo verás. Sé que las Perlas y cómo son cuando el Maestro está lejos. No estoy tratando con eso".

"Pareces Peridot antes de que cambiara su actitud", dijo Amethyst, poniendo sus manos detrás de su cabeza."¿Normalmente no te enojas por ese tipo de generalización?"

"Esto es diferente", dijo Pearl.Se limpió la parte delantera de la túnica y miró a Amatista."Confía en mí. Lo conseguirás".

Y con esas palabras, Pearl salió corriendo del granero y se unió a Garnet.Amethyst se puso las manos en las caderas y observó cómo los dos salían del patio hacia donde Garnet había visto la gema corrompida en su visión.

Sky los saludó con la mano cuando se fueron, antes de mirar hacia abajo para sonreírle a Steven.

La amatista se burló y rió."¿Qué tan mala puede ser?"


	4. Capitulo 4

Steven y Connie se sentaron uno al lado del otro en la pared del granero.Sky se había sentado en una caja volcada, y Amethyst había convencido a Peridot para que jugara un juego de damas mientras todos esperaban a que Garnet y Peridot regresaran.Steven pensó que era una buena forma de pasar la noche, considerando todo.

"Es tan increíble que hayas venido hasta aquí desde Homeworld solo para ver a Sapphire de nuevo", dijo Connie, con las manos en las rodillas y inclinándose hacia adelante con ojos ansiosos.Su sonrisa se iluminó con la misma sonrisa que siempre tenía cuando estaba aprendiendo algo nuevo, ya Steven le encantó.Connie dio una palmada."¡No puedo creer todo lo que pasaste para llegar aquí!"

"Valió la pena, por supuesto, ver a Mistress Sapphire de nuevo", dijo Sky, sosteniendo una mano en su pecho.Ella se hinchó de orgullo, y su cabello se movió con su cabeza mientras lo giraba."Verla de nuevo ha sido un sueño hecho realidad. Hace siglos que no me siento tan increíble".

"Me alegro de que hayas vuelto a verla", dijo Steven.Sky se veía tan brillante y feliz desde que terminó su charla y conoció a Garnet.Fue un alivio verla comenzar a encajar. Steven se apoyó contra el granero y sonrió."Estoy segura de que ella también estaba feliz de verte".

"Eso espero", dijo Sky.Se puso las manos en el regazo y se quitó un poco de pelo de la cara.Steven pensó que había vislumbrado un solo ojo en lugar de dos, pero no quería hacer palanca."Siento que le he causado problemas".

"No es tu culpa", dijo Steven, agitando las manos de un lado a otro.Mantuvo su espalda recta y sonrió cálidamente."Todos están realmente estresados con todo lo demás. Entre el grupo que amenaza con destruir la Tierra y la llamada de Peridot con el Diamante Amarillo, todos están al límite".

"Diamante amarillo?"Sky dijo, sentándose derecho.Se inclinó hacia delante como Steven había dicho una palabra mágica.Sonaba como si estuviera jadeando en shock mientras hablaba."¿Tenías una línea directa con el Diamante Amarillo?"

"¡Fue increíble!"Amatista gritó desde su juego.Ella puño bombeó el aire y sonrió."¡Peridot la llamó un terrón! ¡Fue épico!"

"Oh mi", dijo Sky, sosteniendo sus dedos en sus labios."Cómo, um"

"Impresionante", dijo Amatista, levantando su pulgar.Steven se rió en respuesta y sonrió tranquilizadoramente a Peridot cuando ella comenzó a sonrojarse de la vergüenza.La amatista se acercó y sacudió el hombro de Peridot."Esa es la palabra que estás buscando. ¡Porque Peridot fue totalmente genial!"

"No estoy seguro de que esa sea la palabra que quiero, considerando lo grosera que fue".Sky se rió entre dientes y se llevó los dedos a los labios."Bueno, supongo que no debería haber esperado mucho más de un peridot. No es como si tuvieran la educación para usar sus palabras correctamente".

La sonrisa de Steven cayó.

"Entonces, ¿qué tan mal crees que Sky volverá a la base?"Preguntó Granate, saltando por el acantilado.La gema corrompida corrió hacia ella en el momento en que aparecieron en el horizonte.No fue demasiado problema perseguirlo, especialmente si continuara de esa manera el océano estaría en su camino.Mucho tiempo para llegar al fondo de las cosas antes de regresar al bar.

"¿Qué te hace decir eso?"Preguntó Perla, cabeza arriba.

"No te habrías ofrecido voluntariamente, dejando a Steven solo con ella, de lo contrario", dijo Garnet con una sonrisa.Ella señaló y sacudió la cabeza."Te conozco, Pearl. No crees que sea una amenaza, pero definitivamente no quieres lidiar con la actitud".

"Déjame ponerlo de esta manera", dijo Pearl.Ella sonrió a Garnet y se encogió de hombros, entregándose a algunos recuerdos del pasado."¿Recuerdas cómo era yo con Greg cuando Rose no estaba cuando empezó a andar por ahí?"

"Demasiado claro".

"Ella será así, pero peor", dijo Pearl.Sacó su lanza de su cabeza cuando se acercaron a la gema corrompida en el horizonte."Apostaría dinero en ello".

"¿Y tu solución a este problema?"Dijo Granate, convocando sus guanteletes.

"Déjala sola con Steven", sonrió Pearl.Cargó contra la gema corrompida, esquivando bajo cuando golpeó con una extremidad torcida y alargada cubierta de espinas afiladas."Me funcionó de maravilla".

"Es una pequeña maravilla cuando se trata de ese tipo de cosas", se rió Garnet, lanzando un puñetazo a la gema corrupta.Se arrojó de nuevo a la pared, pero regresó con toda su fuerza.Fue una pregunta difícil.Granate saltó hacia atrás, abrazó la pared y esquivó un golpe de cola."Así que le daremos algo de tiempo".

"Convenido."Pearl giró su bastón.Ella se lanzó hacia adelante y golpeó a la bestia.Atacó, esquivó ella.Granate golpeó.Trabajaron muy bien juntos;Perla lo adoraba.Hizo una pirueta lejos del siguiente golpe y sonrió."¿Algo más en tu mente?"

"Concentrémonos en este monstruo y volvamos al equipo", dijo Garnet, golpeando sus guanteletes."Todavía tenemos un grupo con el que tratar".

"¡En eso!"Perla dijo, corriendo hacia adelante.

Garnet lo siguió, pero no fue con toda su fuerza.Tal vez debería darle un tiempo al plan de Pearl para trabajar, y tomarse su tiempo con el monstruo.Steven probablemente podría usar todo el tiempo que pudiera obtener si su pequeño vistazo a la vista del futuro era una indicación.

"¿No podemos todos calmarnos y simplemente estar de acuerdo en que todos los diamantes son buenos a su manera?"Dijo Steven, levantando las manos.Connie estaba a su lado, lista para saltar, pero incluso ella parecía estar en su límite de negociaciones de paz."Vas a tener que aceptar estar en desacuerdo o algo así".

"Es adorable que pienses eso, Steven, realmente lo es. ¡Pero no es así como funciona! Blue Diamond es superior en todos los sentidos, y no voy a defender a alguien que insulte su propio diamante para que se siente aquí y me diga el suyo. es mejor "dijo Sky, inclinando su cabeza hacia un lado, extendiendo una mano."Blue Diamond es el punto central de la cultura, la diplomacia y las artes en Homeworld. Ella es el corazón de nuestro planeta".

"Así que se ve bonita y habla con los lugareños que vamos a tomar el control de todos modos", gritó Peridot, erizándose en los bordes.Sus dientes fueron descubiertos y ella pisoteó su pie."¡Sin el Diamante Amarillo, no se haría nada! Ella organiza todas las tropas y los esfuerzos de colonización, ¡y ni siquiera tendrías esos edificios de lujo si no fuera por su trabajo!"

"Y sin embargo, ella no puede enseñar modales a sus pequeños trabajadores", dijo Sky, levantando su hombro de una manera astuta.Steven quiso gemir, y la ira agitada de Peridot solo aumentó.Sky zumbó ligeramente antes de lanzar sus manos."Uno pensaría que un técnico certificado de Kindergarten tendría un poco más de respeto por sus mejores".

"¡No veo ningún mejor!"Peridot gritó."¡Veo una baratija que sostiene cosas y está alrededor!"

"¿Perdóneme?"Sky dijo."Ahora sé que el Diamante Amarillo no vale nada. Ni siquiera puede enseñarle las gemas sobre la jerarquía adecuada. Puede que sea un sirviente, pero sirvo a un diplomático que está a una legua por encima de ti, lo que significa que estoy a una legada por encima de ti".

"Y sin embargo, todavía te hundes hasta el punto de lanzar insultos", dijo Peridot, intentando ser tímido.

Steven solo quería que ambos se detuvieran antes de que alguien empezara una pelea.

"Como su superior, tengo derecho a hablar con usted", dijo Sky."Asi es como funciona."

"Pensé que Yellow Diamond era uno de los malos", le susurró Connie a Steven."¿Por qué Peridot la está defendiendo tanto después de haberse tomado la molestia de despedirla?"

"No tengo idea", dijo Steven."Tal vez ella todavía le gusta."

"Yellow Diamond está equivocado y el enemigo en este momento, ¡pero eso no significa que ella sea menos Diamond que Blue Diamond!"Peridot dijo rápidamente, girándose hacia Steven y Connie."Todavía tengo buenos recuerdos de servirla que no quiero perder".

"¿Como qué? Recuerdos cariñosos de haber sido gritado", dijo Sky, riéndose en su mano."Su voz podría ser bastante molesta".

"Ella canta como un ángel, ¡toma eso de vuelta!"Peridot chilló.

"Como si alguna vez estuviste para escucharlo", se rió Sky.Puso sus manos en sus caderas y mantuvo su nariz en el aire, de una manera que Steven encontró demasiado familiar para cuando Pearl tenía razón sobre algo.Ella zumbó."Sin embargo, voy a admitir este único problema. Yo, a diferencia de usted, he asistido a una audiencia cuando ella hizo una actuación rara, y Yellow Diamond sí tiene una voz de canto que no es de su naturaleza brutal y peatonal".

Peridot se estremeció de rabia."El punto es, estás de acuerdo en que canta bien, ¿sí?"

"Por supuesto", dijo Sky, juntando las manos."Cuando te crías en la cultura más extrema de nuestra sociedad, aprendes a reconocerla".

Steven exhaló y se llevó una mano al pecho.Habían encontrado un terreno común.Ambos encontraron algo que les gustaba de Yellow Diamond.Este fue un buen punto de partida.Hinchó su pecho y levantó las manos.¡Podría trabajar con esto!

"Ella no es nada, por supuesto, a Blue Diamond", agregó Sky."Solo para que sepas."

Peridot chilló y Steven se sentó junto al granero otra vez.Se cubrió la cara con las manos y gimió, incluso cuando Amethyst se echó a reír y Connie se mordió el borde de su dedo.

"Bueno, esto es sobre lo que esperaba", dijo Pearl, deteniéndose cerca del borde de la línea de la cerca.Incluso desde la distancia, podía ver a Amethyst reteniendo a un Peridot agitándose, que intentaba alcanzar la garganta de Sky.Sky, por otro lado, estaba riéndose en el costado de su mano a unos pasos de distancia con Connie a su lado, pareciendo algo horrorizada, y Steven estaba en el establo.Perla frotó un lado de su cara.Los milagros no ocurrieron durante la noche.Ella golpeó un lado de su mejilla."Solo que esto es un poco mejor de lo que esperaba".

Granate levantó una ceja.

Pearl se encogió de hombros."Medio esperaba que Amatista dejara ir a Peridot".

"Deberíamos bajar allí y mantener la paz".Garnet comenzó a caminar por el sendero, con guanteletes a su lado.

"De acuerdo," dijo Pearl.Trotó cerca de Granate y sonrió."Creo en Steven, pero parece que necesita un descanso".

"Puedes decir eso otra vez."

Cuando se acercaron, Pearl se enteró de la discusión que siguió.Ella casi sonrió al escuchar el argumento circular sobre qué diamante era el mejor.De todos modos, solo había una respuesta obvia: el cuarzo rosa.

Ella era mejor que todos los diamantes.

"Parece que todos se están divirtiendo. Y aquí pensé que Steven era el único niño por aquí", dijo Pearl mientras entraba en medio de la pelea.Todos se detuvieron momentáneamente para mirar hacia ella, aunque incluso Pearl sabía que habían detenido la pelea porque Garnet también se había acercado."Confío en que no lo alentaste, Amatista".

"No tuve que alentar nada", dijo Amethyst, dejando caer Peridot en el suelo.Ella movió su mano de un lado a otro entre Sky y Peridot, pareciendo casi aburrida.Lo que significaba que incluso la alegría de luchar ya se había vuelto vieja.Quizás Pearl y Garnet no deberían haber tomado tanto tiempo."Estos dos se ayudaron sin mí".

"¡Señora Granate! ¡Has vuelto!"Sky dijo, alejándose de Peridot.Ella sonrió cálidamente y juntó las manos en la parte delantera de la falda, como si no se hubiera burlado sin piedad del Peridot hace tres segundos.Ella era buena, Pearl le daría crédito por eso."¿Tu misión fue exitosa?"

"Lo fue," dijo Granate."Parece que ustedes se han mantenido ocupados mientras nos íbamos".

"Sí, fue una conversación encantadora", dijo Sky, sin perder el ritmo."Tienes unos amigos tan maravillosos".

Pearl resopló ante la expresión horrorizada de Peridot, y la mirada en blanco que Amethyst enviaba a Sky.Ella les había advertido, y ellos no escucharon.Esto es lo que sucedió cuando no escuchaste a Pearl.

"Homeworld es muy diferente, ¿no?"Connie dijo, siempre la voz de la razón.Miró entre Sky y Peridot, y apretó los labios."Nos lo has dicho, pero ver a alguien de allí de primera mano ha sido bastante educativo".

"Esa es una forma de decirlo", murmuró Peridot.

"Oh, apuesto que fue", dijo Pearl.Juntó las manos y sonrió al grupo.Era hora de que ella hiciera lo suyo.Garnet mantuvo todo el control, pero las relaciones personales eran el departamento de Pearl."Ya que parece que todos tuvieron un día divertido, ¿por qué no nos entregamos temprano esta noche, hm? Steven, ¿por qué no le enseñas a Sky dónde están las camas que instalamos? Estoy seguro de que le encantaría dormir con él". Tú y Connie esta noche ".

"Esa es una buena idea", dijo Garnet, hablando antes de que Sky pudiera objetar.Pearl sonrió interiormente cuando la otra perla cerró la boca, incapaz de decir nada en contra de los deseos de su Ama, incluso si estaba fusionada en ese momento.Granate y Perla hicieron un gran equipo cuando se trataba de eso.Granate sonrió."Será como una pijamada".

"¿Qué es dormir?"Preguntó el cielo.

"Es cuando te callas totalmente y descansas por unas horas", dijo Amethyst, bostezando y estirando los brazos sobre los hombros."No necesitamos hacerlo, pero se siente muy bien cuando te levantas".

"Creo que te gustará", dijo Garnet."Steven y Connie pueden mostrarte cómo hacerlo".

"Como desees," dijo Sky.Se volvió hacia Steven y Connie y ladeó la cabeza."¿Debemos?"

"Sí", dijo Steven.Levantó la mano y agarró la mano de Sky, llevándola hacia la parte trasera del establo donde estaban sus literas y las de Connie.

Perla se cruzó de brazos y asintió ante un trabajo bien hecho.La lucha fue difusa, y pasar algún tiempo a solas con Steven y Connie seguramente le haría bien a Sky.No había manera de que Steven al menos no intentara pedirle a Sky que fuera más agradable mañana.Iba a funcionar, Pearl lo sabía.

"Tenías razón", dijo Amethyst, golpeando a Pearl en la cadera."En segundo lugar, ustedes se fueron, fue como si alguien hubiera pulsado un interruptor".

"Ella fue definitivamente la más irritante", agregó Peridot, frunciendo el ceño."Cuando llegué por primera vez, habría matado a alguien que entendiera cómo se suponía que funcionaban las cosas, como lo hizo en Homeworld. Ahora solo quiero vencerla con mi traje de robot".

"Bienvenido al club", se rió Amethyst."Si antes no eras una gema de cristal oficial, seguro que ahora lo eres".

"En cualquier caso, ahora que tenemos una mejor comprensión de la situación, deberíamos estar mejor preparados para enfrentarla mañana", dijo Garnet.Suspiró pesadamente y se frotó el lugar justo debajo de su tercer ojo."Confío en que todos harán todo lo posible para evitar peleas. Steven y Connie no necesitan lidiar con este tipo de comportamiento".

"Me callaré si ella lo hace", dijo Peridot.

Amatista levantó las manos."Oye, no empecé nada".

"De todos modos," dijo Granate."Compórtate. Hablaré con Sky por la mañana".

"Ahora que todo está hecho, llamémosle una noche nosotros mismos, ¿vale?"Perla dijo.Se sacudió las manos y se dirigió a la esquina."Si me necesitas, estaré terminando algunas tareas que hemos estado descuidando para el ejercicio mientras todos los demás duermen".

"Nos vemos", dijo la amatista.Peridot asintió en respuesta, y Garnet ya se había ido a hacer, lo que fuera que hiciera por la noche.La amatista estiró los brazos y dijo: "Hombre, estoy vencido".

Pearl zumbó ligeramente para sí misma mientras se acomodaba para limpiar algo de ropa.Ahora que todos tenían un mejor entendimiento de la situación, ella tenía un buen presentimiento de que las cosas solo podían mejorar.

Y si no lo hicieron, bueno, Pearl tenía algunos trucos bajo su propia manga para lidiar con una perla caprichosa.


	5. Capitulo 5

Connie se despertó primero, a pesar de sus mejores esfuerzos para dormir. Tener un horario regular al que se adhirió fue excelente para su reloj interno para dormir a largo plazo, pero no tanto cuando siempre fue la primera en levantarse.

Ser un madrugador no era todo lo que se creía cuando todos tus amigos dormían.

Ella bostezó, estirando sus brazos sobre su cabeza antes de buscar su teléfono para verificar la hora.Por mucho que quisiera comenzar el día, Connie no quería despertar a Steven antes de que tuviera que hacerlo.Si las cosas fueran tan normales, probablemente serían alrededor de las ocho, lo que:

"Buenos días, Srta. Connie", dijo Sky, sorprendiendo a Connie lo suficiente como para dejar caer su teléfono.Se giró rápidamente para ver a la otra perla sentada brillantemente sobre la espalda dormida que le habían puesto.Tenía ambas piernas a los lados y las manos en el regazo de su falda corta."¿Dormiste bien?"

Sky tropezó ligeramente con la palabra "dormir" cuando ella le preguntó, y Connie apretó los labios.Steven había mencionado que las gemas no necesitan dormir, y era natural que se extendiera también a Sky.Eso y ella no estaba muy segura de que Steven hubiera hecho un gran trabajo la noche anterior tratando de convencer a Sky de que podía dormir en primer lugar.

A Pearl tampoco le gustaba dormir, así que no debería haber sido una sorpresa que Sky también se resistiera a eso.¿Quién sabe cuántas horas pudo dormir la noche anterior?Connie miró por la ventana y vio que salía el sol, y pensó que debía haberse despertado con la luz.

"Sí, lo hice", dijo Connie.Ella le sonrió a Steven, quien estaba roncando suavemente con su mano sobre su cara."Es una agradable sorpresa ver a alguien que se levanta antes que yo".

"Oh, no dormí", dijo Sky.Se ajustó la falda sobre las rodillas, antes de volver a colocar las manos en el regazo."Hice un intento, pero no funcionó".

"Eso tiene sentido", dijo Connie, cruzándose de brazos.Ella expresó su deducción anterior para hacerle saber a Sky que no estaba sola."Sé que Pearl no duerme por lo que Steven me dijo, y tampoco creo que Garnet lo haga. Pero Amethyst sí, así que fue una ... ¡espera! ¿Eso significa que estuviste allí despierto toda la noche?"

"¿Sí?"Preguntó Sky, inclinando su cabeza."¿Hay algo mal?"

"¿Qué hiciste toda la noche?"Preguntó Connie, mirando alrededor.Nada parecía haberse movido cuando se quedaron dormidos la noche anterior, e incluso la cama de Sky parecía casi o si ella no se hubiera movido."No te sentaste allí y nos miraste solo toda la noche, ¿verdad?"

Sky siguió pareciendo confundido."¿Es eso un problema?"

"Supongo que no", dijo Connie, moviéndose.Se frotó la parte posterior de su cabello y apretó los labios."¿No estabas aburrido? ¿Sentado allí toda la noche sin nada que hacer?"

"Por supuesto que no", dijo Sky, sentándose derecho.Un aura de orgullo cayó sobre ella, y Connie tomó notas mentales.Sky casi parecía tímido cuando ella inclinó sus hombros hacia un lado y su cabeza hacia el otro."Soy una perla de clase alta, ya sabes. Podríamos necesitarnos en cualquier momento, así que tenemos que estar listos cuando nos llamen. Sin embargo, nuestros maestros capaces y maravillosos no nos necesitan todo el tiempo". "Eso a menudo significa que pasamos muchas, muchas horas del día esperando. Estoy acostumbrado a sentarme en silencio y despierto hasta que me necesiten a continuación sin inquietarme".

"Ya veo", dijo Connie.Ella miró a Steven, todavía dormida bajo su rollo.Bueno, si él no iba a levantarse, entonces Connie aprovecharía esta oportunidad para aprender más."¿Qué haces cuando estás sentado solo, entonces? ¿Piensas? ¿O tienes algo para mantenerte ocupado?"

"En circunstancias normales, me pasaba el tiempo recapitulando el día o haciendo un inventario de las cosas que mi maestro había confiado en que mantuviera, o si visitábamos a alguien, podría conversar con otra perla", dijo Sky. ."Pero si nada de eso está disponible, puedo practicar mi canto en voz baja, o la gente mira".

"Bueno, como dijiste, tenías mucha práctica", dijo Connie."Así que debes ser bueno en eso".

"Gracias", dijo Sky, hinchándose."He trabajado muy duro para conseguir esto bien".

"¿Hay algo más que te gustaría hacer o intentar?"Preguntó Connie.Cruzó las piernas debajo de ella y sonrió."Así que, ¿ahora que tienes tiempo y libertad? Sé que Pearl aprendió la esgrima ahora que tuvo la oportunidad. ¿Hay algún pasatiempo que te guste?"

Sky negó con la cabeza."No en realidad no."

"Ah," dijo Connie.

Esa no era exactamente la respuesta que había esperado.Todas esas noches en clases y estructura programada con su madre le habían dejado a Connie miles de ideas de cosas que preferiría estar haciendo.Con todo el tiempo que Sky había estado vivo, ¡seguramente había pensado en otra cosa!¿Tal vez?De cualquier manera, Sky tuvo la oportunidad ahora!¡Y no deben desperdiciarlo!

Connie se enderezó en su asiento."Al menos ahora que estás en la Tierra, puedes probar un montón de cosas diferentes. Estoy seguro de que encontraremos algo que te guste, y eso puede mantenerte ocupado".

"Ojalá no sea demasiado", dijo Sky."Espero ser una ayuda para la señora Sapphire tanto como sea posible cuando pueda".

Steven se arrastró hacia la derecha y Connie le dio un codazo con el brazo.Ya era hora de que se despertara de todos modos.¡Que dormilona!

"Estoy arriba, estoy arriba", dijo Steven, sacando su manta de la petaca.Se estiró y se frotó los ojos."Buenos días, Connie. Buenos días, Sky".

"Buenos días, Steven," dijo Sky.

"Ustedes dos han estado despiertos mucho tiempo?"Preguntó Steven.

"No mucho, Steven. Sky y yo hemos estado charlando", dijo Connie.Sky se giró y se asomó por la ventana del granero, y distrajo a Connie de responder más."¿Ocurre algo, Sky?"

Se dio la vuelta y se llevó el dedo a los labios como si dudara en hacer una pregunta.Connie esperó pacientemente y, finalmente, Sky soltó: "¿Por qué la señorita Sapphire y Ruby aún están fusionadas? ¿Todavía hay peligro?"

Steven y Connie se unieron a Sky en la ventana y vieron a Garnet abajo, caminando por el perímetro.Levantó la vista, los atrapó a todos en la ventana y saludó.Steven y Connie le devolvieron el saludo obedientemente.

"El granate siempre está cerca", aclaró Steven."A ella le gusta ser así".

"Oh", dijo Sky, y Connie estaba segura de que se veía un poco enferma.

Peridot y Amethyst encontraron a Steven y Connie haciendo todo lo posible para explicar por qué Garnet estaba fusionado veinticuatro siete.

Peridot solo tardó un segundo en llegar a la conclusión de que estaban fallando miserablemente.

"Simplemente no tiene ningún sentido", dijo Sky.La malvada perla había comenzado a pasearse por el otro lado de la habitación, su falda se movía detrás de ella alrededor de sus piernas.La mirada agitada fue buena en ella, Peridot sonrió para sí misma.Sirvió su derecho.Sky extendió las manos mientras hablaba."Incluso si tomas la, um, la rareza de dos gemas diferentes que se fusionan, en este caso, la fusión es para emergencias y situaciones que requieren una fuerza extra. ¿Por qué te quedarías fusionado mucho después de que la misión haya terminado?"

"Ella no está equivocada, sabes", dijo Peridot, después de haber adivinado el momento en que llegó arriba de qué se trataba la conversación.Si había algo de chismorreo por aquí que no fuera la perla que lucha contra el ingeniero o la mini-amatista, la próxima mejor opción era la permafusión."Es extraño. Incluso Amethyst y Pearl solo formaron Opal durante el tiempo necesario para mover algo".

"¡Ver!"Sky dijo, señalando a Peridot.La perla parecía más agitada que nunca y Peridot trató de contener la risa."¡Incluso ella está de acuerdo conmigo! Entiendo que Mistress Sapphire y Ruby formaron a Garnet para luchar contra el monstruo, pero ¿por qué siguen siendo así? ¿Cuándo volveré a ver a Mistress Sapphire?"

"Tal vez no por un tiempo, Sky", dijo Connie, con cuidado.Peridot aguantó el resoplido ante los intentos del humano por salvar el sentimiento de la otra perla.Y luego se corrigió inmediatamente.Peridot ya no era así.Ella resopló mientras Connie continuaba."A Ruby y Sapphire les gusta ser Granate".

"Porque se aman", dijo Steven, uniéndose a la conversación.Peridot se preguntó si debería sacar el programa de acampada y la tabla de relaciones para ayudar a explicar.Así es como se acostumbró a la permafusión de todos modos.Steven continuó haciendo su mejor esfuerzo sin embargo."¡Granate dijo que eran una conversación y una experiencia!"

"Todavía son Sapphire y Ruby, Sky", dijo Connie, intentando aclarar a Steven."Lo viste tú mismo ayer, ¿verdad?"

"Lo hice", dijo Sky, moviéndose."Lo hice y vi que ella está allí, pero no es lo mismo. ¿Sabes? Garnet es una tercera persona".

"También es cierto", dijo Peridot.

"No estás ayudando, Peri", dijo Amethyst en voz baja en Peridot.

"¿Qué? Estoy señalando hechos", dijo Peridot.Levantó la cabeza y puso a trabajar su educación de jardín de infantes."Gemas fusionadas de dos tipos diferentes para una gema completamente nueva que tiene su propia personalidad y mente. Es por eso que normalmente en la fusión, se adhieren a gemas del mismo tipo, para evitar eso".

"Pensé que habías superado esto sobre Garnet?"Preguntó la amatista, deslumbrándose.

Peridot dio un paso atrás, enderezando su espalda."¡Lo he hecho! ¡Solo porque la haya aceptado, no significa que todavía no pueda pensar que es raro que prefieran ser una tercera entidad sobre sus seres individuales!"

"Es un día extraño cuando estoy de acuerdo con un Peridot", dijo Sky, poniendo su mejilla en su mano.

Peridot se negó a comentar.

No es que ella tuviera que hacerlo.Steven, Connie, Amethyst y Sky estallaron en un nuevo argumento sobre el asunto.Chismes, discutiendo.Todos iguales.Peridot suspiró y se cruzó de brazos.Que dia.

"Me pregunto qué es lo que mantiene a todos", dijo Pearl, con las manos en las caderas.Habían enviado a Peridot y Amethyst a buscar a Steven, Connie y Sky hace unos diez minutos, y todavía no habían aparecido.Garnet trató de no preocuparse, pero eso estaba bien ya que Pearl lo estaba haciendo lo suficiente para los dos."Normalmente no duermen tanto, especialmente con Connie allá arriba".

"Estoy seguro de que están bien".

"Me gustaría poder creer eso", dijo Pearl.Se frotó un lado de la cara y contó hasta diez por lo bajo."Sólo sé que hay problemas. Puedo sentirlo".

Garnet ni siquiera se molestó en verificar la visión futura de este para verificar si Pearl tenía razón o no en ese supuesto.Tenía la sensación de que cualquier cosa que estuviera allí arriba, sería difícil de manejar sin importar lo que viera.Así que Garnet probablemente debería encargarse de las cosas más pronto que tarde.

"Iré por ellos", dijo Granate.

Entró en el establo y se dirigió a las escaleras del lado que conducía al desván donde todos habían colocado sus literas.Granate ya podía escuchar las voces que bajaban por la escalera y sabía que eso no era una buena señal.Ella llegó a la cima para encontrar a todos ellos discutiendo.

Sobre Granate.

"No me importa la señorita Garnet, ¡pero también quiero ver a Mistress Sapphire!"Sky gritó.Ella pisoteó su pie y resopló.Tenía el pelo rizado y las manos apretadas.No era un buen aspecto para ella, y casi surrealista, considerando lo calmada y tranquila que estaba normalmente."¿Qué hay de malo en eso?"

"Porque no estás pensando en cómo se siente Garnet", dijo Steven.Siempre que intentaba mantener la paz, Garnet podía ver cómo la pelea le estaba pasando factura.Al menos Connie estaba allí con él, un apoyo silencioso.Steven era severo, sin embargo, y Garnet no podía estar más orgulloso."Y eso significa que no estás pensando en Sapphire y Ruby. Esta es su elección, no la tuya".

Sky enderezó su espalda, y Garnet intervino antes de que esto pudiera empeorar, o Steven tuvo que esforzarse más.

"Podría haber jurado que se suponía que todos estarían trabajando en el simulacro", dijo Garnet.La habitación entera saltó y se volvió hacia ella.Garnet se cruzó de brazos e hizo su mejor impresión de "mamá", como Steven la había puesto una vez."El día se está acabando. Vamos".

"Vamos, Peri," dijo Amatista, agarrando a Peridot y arrastrándola por las escaleras.

Steven y Connie se movieron en su lugar, pero una inclinación de la cabeza de Garnet los envió también a los de abajo, ambos mirando fuera de lugar.Eso dejaba a Garnet solo con Sky.

"No estás en problemas", dijo Garnet de inmediato.Sky levantó la cabeza, su flequillo se movió fuera de lugar para mostrar su monoeye.Ese era uno de los pocos rasgos que había aprendido de decorarse después de Sapphire que aún conservaba automáticamente.Granate le arregló el flequillo y suspiró."Todo es todavía muy nuevo para ti aquí, ¿verdad?"

"Sabía que las cosas serían diferentes, pero no tanto, señora", dijo Sky.Ella agarró su falda, agarrando la tela bajo sus dedos."Lo siento por causar tantos problemas".

"Creo que si te tomas un tiempo para aprender más sobre la Tierra, tal vez puedas entender mejor algunos de nuestros cambios", dijo Garnet, pero ese pensamiento fue solo de Sapphire.

Granate sostuvo un lado de su cabeza y contuvo el aliento.Debería haber sabido que cuando las cosas llegaban a Sky, Ruby y Sapphire no estarían en la misma página."Sería lo mejor".

El lado Ruby se dio a conocer, promoviendo la teoría de Garnet."O podríamos ayudarla mientras terminamos el ejercicio. Eso también es importante en este momento".

Granate no sería el centro de una pelea hoy.Especialmente no con Sky viendo su doble conversación.Ella se endureció y se calmó.Era difícil mantenerse unida cuando las partes de ella no estaban de acuerdo, pero eso no significaba que tuvieran que romper en una discusión.Ruby, Sapphire y Granate no estaban peleando.El desacuerdo no era pelear, se dijo Garnet una y otra vez.

Había una solución pacífica para esto.

"¿Estás bien?"Preguntó Sky, vacilante.

Cuando Garnet sintió dos reacciones diferentes, decidió tomar la decisión por ellos antes de que realmente se dividieran para una pelea."Estoy bien. Te veré en un momento, Sky".

Granate se durmió un rato.

Sapphire se quitó la falda mientras ella y Ruby se encontraban en la parte superior del establo.Sky parecía más feliz de lo que había estado en las últimas horas, sonriendo alegremente al ver a su amante de nuevo.Aunque mantuvo su lengua esta corbata, dejando que su emoción burbujeara bajo la superficie.

Ruby miró a Sapphire y le preguntó."¿Por qué nos desarmamos?"

"Estaba pensando que tenías un punto", dijo Sapphire.Se dio la vuelta y tomó la mano de Ruby, acariciando la gema en la parte inferior de su palma."El ejercicio es muy importante, y tenemos que seguir trabajando en ello".

"¿Y eso significaba que Garnet se fue porque?"

"Porque también creo que es importante para Sky aprender sobre la Tierra, y de esta manera podemos hacer ambas cosas", dijo Sapphire.Esta fue la mejor idea.Ella y Sky podrían abrirse camino para acostumbrarse a que Garnet estuviera presente todo el tiempo cambiando su exposición de Sapphire a Garnet de un lado a otro con más frecuencia.Ella los normalizaría a los dos, y no habría más problemas.Seria perfecto."Llevaré a Sky a la ciudad, donde ella pueda aprender y estaremos fuera de tu camino mientras tú ayudas con el ejercicio. Eres lo suficientemente fuerte como para ayudar con cualquier cosa que necesiten".

"¿No vas a ayudar?"Preguntó Ruby.

"La mitad que estaba ayudando con el ejercicio era todo lo que tú, Ruby", se rió Sapphire.Besó el lado de la mejilla de Ruby y sonrió."Simplemente me estorbaría así".

"Pero Granate", dijo Ruby, casi sonando herida.

Zafiro observó la expresión de preocupación de Ruby y se dijo que debía permanecer tranquila.Este fue un gran paso para ellos, así como para Sky.Había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que estuvieron separados por alguna razón que no había sido una pelea, o incluso habían estado separados tanto tiempo antes.Tal vez este pequeño descanso sería bueno para ellos también.Si hubiera una emergencia en el futuro y se dividieran, no ayudaría a ninguno de los dos si no podían funcionar porque estaban separados.

"La mejor parte de ser dos personas, Ruby, además de vernos, es que podemos estar en dos lugares diferentes al mismo tiempo", dijo Sapphire.Apretó las manos de Ruby y sonrió suavemente para tranquilizarla."Vamos a la ciudad, no a todo el país. Estará bien".

"Si tú lo dices," resopló Ruby.Miró a Sky y se puso las manos en las caderas."Mejor cuídate de ella mientras estás en la ciudad".

"¡Por supuesto!"Sky dijo, el orgullo goteando de su voz.Se pasó el pelo por encima del hombro y asintió."Ni siquiera pensaría en hacer otra cosa".

"Bien", dijo Ruby."Entonces supongo, supongo que te veré más tarde".

"Lo harás, Ruby", dijo Zafiro.Ella picó a Ruby en el costado de su labio y se volvió para tomar la mano de Sky."Vamos, lleguemos a la ciudad antes de que sea demasiado tarde en el día y todo esté cerrado".

"Sí, señora Zafiro!"

Sky siguió a Sapphire mientras se dirigía hacia la carretera principal, mientras alcanzaba la cerca, Sapphire se volvió y saludó a Ruby, que todavía los estaba mirando desde la entrada del establo.Parecía triste, pero Sapphire se recordó a sí misma por qué estaba haciendo esto.

Esto fue para Sky.Esto era para ella.Esto fue para Ruby.

Las cosas saldrían bien.


	6. Capitulo 6

"¿Deberíamos estar preocupados por ustedes dos, o qué?"Dijo Amatista, cruzando los brazos mientras Ruby llevaba provisiones para Peri y Pearl.La pequeña gema roja murmuró enojada mientras iba, murmurando para sí misma en voz baja.Sus intentos por ser sutiles fueron divertidos, pero ella estaba lejos de serlo."Porque sigues diciendo que no es una pelea, pero en serio. Este es el más largo que he visto a ustedes dos de buena gana".

Ruby dejó caer sus provisiones y miró por encima del hombro con una mirada fulminante.Ella dividió su oración, puntuando cada palabra con un pisotón en su pie."Nosotros. Somos. No. ¡Peleando!"

"Está bien, está bien", dijo Amatista, levantando las manos.Estaban tan peleando.Pero ella estaba segura de que no iba a decirle eso a la pequeña gema enojada.Así que la amatista mintió en su lugar."Te creo. ¡Lo creo! Pero eso todavía no explica por qué estás aquí y Sapphire no".

"Se fue a la ciudad con Sky porque pensó que sería bueno para ella ver a los humanos", dijo Ruby.Pateó una parte suelta y resopló.Ruby tiró del borde de su cabello, haciendo pucheros."Ella no lo está. No está equivocada, pero aún así. No tuvimos que separarnos para eso".

"Peridot y yo necesitamos tu ayuda con el ejercicio de hoy. La producción no se puede detener porque estamos cuidando una joya del mundo", dijo Pearl, caminando con sus propias manos llenas de piezas sueltas.Se metió en la conversación con toda la gracia que pudo reunir tras años de intromisión.Amethyst todavía estaba impresionada por lo fácil que se veía.Pearl cambió su agarre sobre los suministros y sonrió alegremente."Esto mantiene a Sky fuera del camino, y nos impide ser una mano corta".

"Lo sé", dijo Ruby, probablemente también mintiendo si Amethyst tenía que adivinar.La negación propia cuenta como mentira, ¿verdad?Ruby frunció el labio, mirando al suelo."¡Lo entiendo! Solo. No me gusta".

"Las cosas estarán bien, Ruby".Pearl dejó sus cosas y miró por encima del hombro.Peri estaba hasta el borde del taladro, trabajando duro con las herramientas a su lado.Perla se cruzó de brazos."Parece que el levantamiento de pesas está terminado. ¿Por qué no te distraes de las cosas y vas a buscar a Steven y Connie? Están entrenando, y estoy seguro de que apreciarían tu aporte como nuestro guerrero residente, aparte de mí mismo."

"Sí, rojo", dijo Amatista.Ella golpeó la gema más pequeña en el hombro y le dio un pulgar hacia arriba."¡Parece que una distracción es justo lo que necesitas!"

"Sí, tal vez", dijo Ruby.Se frotó la parte de atrás de su cabello y se quitó el polvo de las manos."Voy a hacer eso. Ha pasado un tiempo desde que pude practicar golpeando mi cabeza por mi cuenta, de todos modos".

"Asegúrate de contenerte!"Pearl gritó, como si ella hubiera tenido repentinos pensamientos.

"¡Sí, sí!"Ruby dijo, levantando su mano en una ola.

Amatista vio a Ruby desaparecer sobre la colina hacia la parte trasera del granero donde entrenaban Steven y Connie.Pearl la vio irse, una madre gallina con expresión de preocupación cayendo sobre su cara.Se mordió el borde del dedo y Amethyst ya podía ver el debate interno sobre si debía o no correr tras ellos.La amatista miró por encima del hombro para asegurarse de que Peri todavía estaba distraída.

Dio un paso más hacia Pearl y puso las manos detrás de la cabeza, fingiendo calma."¿Crees que esos dos van a estar bien?"

"¿Largo plazo?"Pearl dijo, ya sabiendo de qué "dos" estaba hablando Amethyst.Pearl inclinó la cabeza hacia arriba y se tocó el costado de la barbilla."Por supuesto. Sapphire y Ruby están demasiado cerca para permitir que algo como esto se interponga entre ellos".

"¿Término corto?"Amatista dijo, retomando el tácito "pero" que Pearl había omitido.

"Las próximas semanas van a ser una tormenta y no tengo ganas de estar en el medio", dijo Pearl.Se frotó la sien y miró hacia la parte trasera del granero."Le había dicho a Garnet que no estaba preocupado porque Steven sería una buena influencia para Sky, pero eso fue antes de que tuviéramos la complicación de las disputas entre Sapphire y Ruby".

"No están peleando, sabes", dijo Amethyst, conteniendo la sonrisa mientras citaba la ardiente gema roja.

"Todavía no", dijo Pearl.

La amatista se estremeció por la advertencia en esa simple declaración.

Pearl volvió a trabajar con Peri, de alguna manera logrando ser civil mientras participaban en la tarea compartida.Amethyst se sentó junto a la pila de chatarra y comenzó a clasificar las distintas partes adicionales en sus grupos respectivos.

Solo esperaba que las cosas estuvieran mejor en la ciudad.

Sapphire asintió educadamente cuando pasaron por delante de los residentes de la ciudad, aceptando las miradas extrañas, pero contentos de que sucedieran cosas tan extrañas que nadie cuestionó realmente a dos nuevos huéspedes de piel azul.Había un chico rubio con una cámara que parecía querer capturar a Sky en la película, pero Sapphire recordaba vagamente que no era un gran problema.

En su mayoría, Sapphire disfrutaba paseando por la playa como si ella perteneciera.Inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás, apartando su cabello del camino mientras miraba el sol.El clima era hermoso, la brisa ligera, y en días como este, Sapphire pudo ver con cuánta facilidad el Cuarzo Rosa se enamoró de este planeta hace tanto tiempo.

"Entonces, este asentamiento se llama 'Beach City', ¿sí?"Preguntó Sky, hablando primero para romper el silencio, pero cómoda, camina.Sapphire elogió interiormente su progreso al abrirse y aprender a hablar por sí misma."¿Y este es el paseo marítimo?"

"Eso es correcto", dijo Zafiro.Se levantó la falda para pasar por encima de un cangrejo que había vagado por la playa."Este es un centro turístico pesado para la ciudad. A los humanos les gusta visitar la playa para recrearse".

"Qué delicioso", dijo Sky.

Se veía realmente comprometida por el paisaje y las personas a su alrededor, observando todas las vistas mientras mantenía un aire de dignidad.Sky hizo la Corte Azul orgulloso.Sapphire frunció el ceño, tocándose la mejilla.La Corte Azul no era exactamente algo a lo que debería estar alabando, incluso si había cosas que extrañaba.

Sapphire cerró su ojo, pensando en Ruby y su sonrisa enérgica.La forma en que ella se iluminó cuando estaba feliz.La forma en que Sapphire pudo verlo porque no estaban de vuelta en ese planeta.Sapphire sonrió para sí misma, sintiéndose cálida.Cuarzo rosa.Perla y Amatista.StevenConnieE incluso ahora, Peridot.

Nada que extrañara en Homeworld, no valía la pena renunciar a lo que tenía ahora.

"¿Te gustaría ir a la ciudad, o seguir caminando por el paseo marítimo?"Sapphire preguntó, tanto para distraerse como para darle a Sky una mejor imagen.Aparte de Ruby, ella había dejado que sus pensamientos vagaran demasiado.Sapphire se detuvo en la tienda de frituras y agitó la mano por una calle."Habrá menos turistas y más residentes permanentes a medida que nos vayamos a la ciudad".

"¿Hay algún lugar que disfrutes más en la ciudad?"Preguntó el cielo.Ella frotó la gema en el dorso de su mano, su pulgar moviéndose en un círculo nervioso."Podríamos ir allí".

"Te estoy preguntando qué te gustaría hacer, Sky", dijo Sapphire, riéndose entre dientes en su mano.Sky se mordió el borde de los labios.La cosa pobre debe estar tan confundida en el comportamiento de Sapphire."Tenemos un montón de tiempo, así que si te gustaría quedarte en la playa, podemos hacerlo. O si quieres ver más de la ciudad, también podemos hacerlo. Es tu elección".

"No estoy seguro", dijo Sky.Cuando pasaron por el siguiente callejón, Sky miró calle abajo y levantó la cabeza.Dio unos pasos hacia ella, sosteniendo su cabeza hacia un lado mientras escuchaba."Oigo algo."

"Yo también lo escucho".Zafiro siguió su mirada y se concentró.Unos pocos acordes más tarde, y Sapphire sonrió, sabiendo muy bien ese sonido en particular."¿Por qué no vamos a ver qué es? Tengo la sensación de que te gustará".

Sky sonrió, levantando sus manos.La música continuó a la deriva alrededor de ellos, apenas audible a través del viento y el ajetreado paseo marítimo.Sky asintió hacia la fuente del sonido."¿Conoces la causa?"

"Yo sí", dijo Zafiro.Extendió la mano y tomó la mano de Sky, tirándola suavemente."Pero quiero mantenerlo como una sorpresa. Vamos".

"¡Sí!"Sky dijo, sonrojándose mientras miraba sus manos unidas.

Sapphire dejó a un lado los pensamientos que lo acompañaban mientras arrastraba a Sky, dirigiéndose a un destino muy familiar.

"Pareces distraído, Ruby", dijo Steven.Él guardó su escudo, y Connie bajó su espada.Él trotó hacia el lado de Ruby y le puso una mano en el hombro."¿Estás bien?"

"Lo siento, Steven," dijo Ruby.Miró hacia la cerca de nuevo y gruñó para sí misma antes de casi literalmente quemarse y sentarse.Cruzó las piernas en el suelo y se puso las manos en las rodillas."Estoy tratando de averiguar si Sapphire y Sky deberían haber regresado o no, o si estoy demasiado impaciente para verlos de nuevo".

"Un poco de ambos, creo", dijo Steven.Se agachó junto a Ruby y se frotó la nuca."Por un lado, solo se han ido alrededor de una hora, lo cual no es tan largo para un recorrido por la ciudad si te detienes en lugares y hablas con la gente".

"Sí", dijo Ruby, inquieto.Connie se sentó junto a Steven, dándole palmaditas en la espalda para apoyarla.Apreciaba eso más de lo que podía decir.Ruby se cruzó de brazos, haciendo pucheros."¿Y la otra mitad?"

"Bueno, me molestaría un poco que mis amigos no me dieran una idea de cuánto tiempo se habrían ido si supieran que estaba esperando", dijo Steven.

No estaba completamente seguro de lo que ocurría entre Ruby y Sapphire, supuestamente peleando o no, pero era extraño verlos separados por tanto tiempo.Incluso su padre había dicho que siempre estaban juntos si podían evitarlo.Demonios, incluso cuando no estaban fusionados en el hotel, se quedaron uno al lado del otro todo el tiempo.Esto tenía que ser duro para los dos.

Steven cruzó los brazos sobre las rodillas."Sapphire debería haberte dicho cuánto tiempo estaría lejos".

"¡Derecha!"Ruby dijo, levantando un puño.La gema energética hizo algunos golpes de práctica en el aire antes de sonreír."¡Eso es exactamente correcto! No tengo su visión de futuro, así que no tengo idea de cuándo volverá. ¡Gracias Steven! ¡Se lo haré saber!"

"Eso debería ayudar para la próxima vez", agregó Connie, muy útil.Ella aplaudió, asintiendo."Esperar a alguien no es tan malo cuando sabes cuánto tiempo se irán".

"¿La próxima vez?"Ruby dijo, congelando en su lugar."¿Qué quieres decir con la próxima vez?"

"Uh, en caso de que esto vuelva a pasar?"Connie puso sus manos en su regazo."Quiero decir. Está obligado a hacerlo, ¿verdad?"

"Disculpe por un segundo", dijo Ruby.Se levantó y se quedó rígidamente fuera de la vista.

Steven y Connie se estremecieron ante el repentino sonido de gritos y algo rompiéndose a la vuelta de la esquina.Ante el signo de las llamas, ambos sabiamente se retiraron para buscar a Pearl.

"Hola, Greg", dijo Zafiro, deteniéndose al lado del hombre.Se levantó bruscamente, golpeando su mano en las cuerdas de su guitarra para detener el sonido antes de calmarse.Sapphire dio unas palmaditas en la parte superior del instrumento, contento de verlo en buena forma."Es bueno ver que tienes la oportunidad de jugar con todo lo que está pasando".

"Sí, bueno, por mucho que me guste ayudarlos a ustedes, también tengo que lavar el auto", dijo Greg, lanzando su pulgar sobre su hombro.Puso su guitarra al lado de su silla y frunció el ceño."No es que haya tenido muchos clientes".

"Estoy seguro de que vendrán más", dijo Sapphire."Y tienes tiempo para practicar mientras esperas".

"Un poco demasiado", dijo Greg, murmurando en voz baja.Se iluminó, sentándose más recto al notar el cielo."¿Y quién es esta pequeña dama? No creo haberte conocido todavía."

"Esta es Sky Pearl", dijo Sapphire cuando Sky no hizo ningún movimiento para presentarse.Empujó a Sky hacia atrás hasta que estuvo más cerca de Greg y pudo tomar su mano para estrecharla."Ella ha venido a vivir con nosotros desde Homeworld. Le estoy enseñando para tener una mejor imagen de la vida humana".

"Bueno, es un placer conocerte, Sky. Soy Greg Universe, el padre de Steven", dijo Greg, agitando la mano arriba y abajo.Sapphire apreciaba su disposición a aceptar a Sky sin cuestionarlo.Pero, de nuevo, después de su primer encuentro con Peridot, esto fue fácil."Siempre es bueno ver una nueva cara".

"Es un placer conocerte", dijo Sky.Ella tomó su mano hacia atrás y ladeó la cabeza."¿Padre?"

"Puedes obtener el curso intensivo de ese título más tarde", dijo Greg, riendo."Pero la versión corta es que soy miembro de su unidad familiar".

Sapphire sonrió, divertido Greg recordó la palabra adecuada para ello.

"Ya veo", dijo Sky.Ella hizo una reverencia en la cintura, sacudiéndose la falda cuando se enderezó."Entonces es doblemente agradable conocerte. Steven es un joven muy agradable".

"¡Gracias! Estoy muy orgulloso de él", dijo Greg.Miró a su alrededor y se cruzó de brazos.Sapphire ya sabía a quién buscaba antes de siquiera preguntar."¿Dónde está Ruby? ¿Ella anda por ahí causando problemas en algún lugar cercano?"

Sapphire sonrió alegremente, feliz de que por una vez alguien no asumiera que estaba peleando.

"Ruby está ayudando con el ejercicio mientras yo acompaño a Sky por la ciudad", dijo Sapphire."No hay mucho que hacer para Sky mientras Steven y Connie entrenan, y mientras Pearl, Peri y Ruby trabajan en el ejercicio".

"Ah, así que estás escapando del trabajo", dijo Greg, golpeándose la rodilla."Te entiendo".

"Sólo técnicamente", dijo Zafiro."A decir verdad, es bueno para Sky aprender su camino por la ciudad y esto nos mantiene alejados de los pies".

Sky levantó una mano y Sapphire asintió con la cabeza para que hablara.Un paso adelante y dos pasos atrás.Sky señaló la guitarra."¿Puedo preguntar qué estabas haciendo antes cuando llegamos? ¿Fue un ejemplo de música de la tierra?"

"¡Oh, sí!"Greg dijo.Cogió su guitarra y la arrojó sobre su regazo.Sus mejillas se pusieron rosas, y se puso nervioso bajo la atención."Soy músico. Tengo un álbum y todo".

"¿Te importaría jugar más para mí?"Preguntó Sky, sosteniendo sus manos juntas frente a su pecho."La música siempre fue una de mis actividades culturales favoritas en Homeworld. Mistress Sapphire tiene una voz de canto encantadora, y ver música compartida en este planeta es de lo más maravilloso".

"¿Quieres escucharme cantar?"Pregunto Greg, casi aturdido.

"¡Sí por favor!"

"¡Bien de acuerdo!"Greg se echó a reír.Se giró en su asiento, levantando una pierna para sostener su guitarra.Tocó varias veces, antes de comenzar una melodía rápida en las cuerdas.Sapphire sonrió tan brillante como Sky cuando continuó."Aquí hay un pequeño número que escribí cuando era joven. A Rose le encantó, ¡así que tiene que ser una buena favorita de Homeworld!"

Sapphire se sentó en una caja cuando Greg comenzó a tocar su guitarra en serio, cantando.La atención cautivadora de Sky parecía ser un factor motivador, elevando el volumen y la confianza de Greg.Sapphire cerró los ojos y escuchó mientras Sky se asentaba al lado de aquí.

Greg Universe les dio un concierto privado, y Sapphire no podría haber imaginado una mejor manera de terminar el primer día de Sky en la ciudad.

Lo único que lo habría hecho mejor sería si Ruby también estuviera allí para escucharlo.


End file.
